Une Dernière Chance
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: Durant une bataille, les descendants du Trio d'Or et des Maraudeurs sont envoyés dans le passé et pas par n'importe qui. Pendant leur séjour, tout ne se passe pas exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. Surtout pour les Maraudeurs... [VOYAGE DANS LE PASSE]
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour / Bonsoir chers lecteurs, chères lectrices !**

Si vous lisez mon histoire -qui j'espère vous plaira-, vous avez besoin de lire ces petites notes pour comprendre. Moi, tout est dans ma tête mais pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce que je raconte, vous devez absolument les lire ces notes ! :)

Tout commence à partir du Tome 5, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lorsque Sirius est tué par sa cousine Bellatrix, la magie du voile qu'il traverse à comme un effet contraire sur ce qui doit normalement lui arriver, et Sirius s'en sort vivant mais en terrible état.

Lorsqu'il se trouve derrière le voile, il tente de transplaner dans des îles Espagnoles dont la majeure partie de la population est sorcière et qui ne sont pas repris dans les cartes moldus. James, Remus, Peter, Lily et lui avaient passé leur vacances de fin d'étude là-bas, accompagné des parents de James.

Sirius se retrouve dans une cabane sous sa forme animagus et reste dans cet état durant deux semaines. Sirius est finalement retrouvé par une jeune femme, Gabrielle Riaz. Une Serdaigle de la même promotion que lui qui savait pour son innocence et qui avait compris qu'elle avait affaire avec un sorcier et non avec un véritable chien. 3 mois plus tard, ils se marient et 2 jours plus tard elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte.

Le temps passe et Sirius reçoit une lettre de Remus qui lui explique à quel point lui et surtout Harry sont dévastés par sa mort. Remus lui explique qu'il sait qu'il est mort mais qu'il a besoin de se confier et Gabrielle et lui décident de retourner en Angleterre.

Ensemble, ils ont trois enfants :

- Remus Regulus Charlius Black, née le 4 Mars 1998

- Penelope Marielle Black, née le 11 Août 1999

-Eleanor Gabrielle Black, née le 14 Février 2012

Quant à Remus et Tonks, ils ont eu des faux jumeaux :

-Teddy Remus Lupin, née le 2 Avril 1998

-Violaine Andromeda Lupin, née le 2 Avril 1998

Harry et Ginny ont eu leurs trois enfants mais j'ai pris la peine de changer leur date de naissance :

-James Sirius Potter, née le 31 Janvier 1999

-Albus Severus Potter, née le 11 Juillet 2000

-Lily Luna Potter, née le 3 Mai 2001

Draco Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass ont tous les deux un fils, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, née le 14 Juillet 2000. Né à quelques jours près de son futur meilleur ami Albus Potter.

Dans les Tome six de Harry Potter, la seule modification est le retour de Sirius avec sa femme.

Dans le Tome sept de la saga, la seule modification est la date de naissance des personnages cités plus haut et le fait qu'il reste encore un Horcruxe à Ron, Hermione et Harry à détruire. De ce fait, puisqu'ils ne leur restent plus qu'un Horcruxe, Voldemort est très faible et son duel contre Harry - à la fin du tome 7) l'affaiblira encore plus. Il restera donc sur le côté les trois prochaines années et reprendra ses activités de Lord Noir aux débuts des années 2001.

Venons en à Poudlard, le château dispose de beaucoup plus de protection que n'importe quel endroit au monde. Mise à part peut-être le Ministrère de la Magie et Sainte est protégé par des sortilèges, des charmes, des barrières magiques, des plantes, des animaux de la Forêt Interdite (comme les centaures et les Dryades. Ils utilisent notamment des Sphinx). La directrice -le professeur Mc Gonagall- engagera notamment des professeurs de Duel, de Simulation et de Combat pour les élèves.

Les Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisièmes années ne participent qu'aux cours de Duels et de Combat.

A partir de la Quatrième, on est obligé de suivre le cours de Simulation.

Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est le cours de Duel, Lockhart nous a donné un très bon exemple ! ;)

En ce qui concerne le cours de Combat, on y apprend les arts martiaux, l'utilisation d'arme et comment s'en servir.

Le cours de Simulation est un cour où l'on fait apparaître de faux Mangemorts et où l'on doit les éliminer. Ce cour apprend aussi aux élèves comment ils doivent réagir et ce qu'ils doivent faire durant une attaque. Lorsque les élèves atteingnent un certain niveau, ils peuvent tuer les hologrammes sans pour autant utiliser le sortilège de la mort.

Tous les jours, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Aurors Indépendant comme Sirius et Gabrielle (**1**). (Nda : Un Auror Indépendant est un Auror typique à la seule différence qu'il ne travaille pas pour le Ministère et qu'il n'a donc signé aucun contract de travaille avec. Malgré le fait qu'il n'est aucun rapport avec le Ministère, des études sont requises pour devenir Auror Indépendant. Je ferrai aussi remarqué que les Aurors Indépendants sont un fruit de mon imagination ! Si vous voulez m'emprûntez ce terme, merci de me le signaler ! ;))

Aussi non, je crois que c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ! ^_^

_A propos de moi..._

Je fais de mon mieux pour être le plus consciencieuse possible et j'essaye d'éviter le plus possible les fautes de grammaire, de syntaxe et d'orthographe. Mon horaire de publication est foireux et je suis complétement chaotique mais je vous rassure, je ne suis pas le genre qui ne publie pas pendant un an...

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**


	2. Prologue

_Une Dernière Chance_

**Prologue**

Violaine courait à en perdre haleine, son frère jumeau Teddy à ses côtés. Elle se doutait bien que Voldemort allait un jour ou l'autre essayer de réattaquer Poudlard mais pas à la rentrée des classes.

Dans tout le château, des Aurors, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des élèves âgés de plus de 17 ans qui avaient choisis de rester, se battaient contre des Mangemorts impitoyable et des créatures affreuses. Remus avait sorti une épée qu'il utilisait pour détruire les monstres qui essayaient de lui barrer le passage alors que Violaine faisait apparaître le carquois et l'arc de Penelope et piochait une flèche. Chaque fois, une seule et unique flèche réapparaissait dans son carquois.

Violaine s'arrêtait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait pour tirer sur les Mangemorts présent dans le château, les autres la couvrant.

-''Allez !'' cria James. ''On y est presque !''.

On leur avait ordonné de se rendre dans les cachots pour qu'ils mettent en place le plan d'attaque B, qui consistait à disparaître par un passage secret construit récemment, qui menait au coeur de la Forêt Interdite. Ils avaient en leur possession la Cape d'Invisibilité, la Carte du Maraudeur et leur baguettes.

Lorsque Violaine aperçut au loin les premières marches d'escalier qui menait aux cachots, elle cessa ses tirs et accéléra le pas. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive aux cachots sain et sauf, comme on le leur avait demandé pour pouvoir après accéder à la forêt.

Arrivé devant la porte des cachots, ils entrèrent discrètement dans la salle de classe du professeur Andrew.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, les questions fusèrent de partout et en même temps mais elle furent vite interrompues par un bruit strident.

-''Arrêtez de parler aussi fort bon sang ! On va se faire repérer !'' chuchota rageusement James.

Il s'éloigna du tableau près duquel il s'était tenu, se dirigeant vers la porte et pointa sa baguette dessus. Des étincelles bleu crépitèrent à la pointe de sa baguette alors qu'on l'entendait murmurer la formule de l'ancien Maître des Potions :''_Assurdiato_''.

Il se reposta près du tableau puis demanda :

-''Tout le monde va bien ?''

Question idiote. Lily avait un air traumatisé, lui-même avait son visage couvert d'égratignures et son T-shirt en lambeaux laissaient voir d'horribles plaies encore saignante. Teddy se tenait l'épaule gauche de la main droite, serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait ses mâchoires alors que Remus avait une énorme coupure à la cuisse droite, qui semblait bien profonde. Les autres n'étaient que recouvert de traces noires du à la poussière de certaines explosions.

-''On va bien c'est bon, mais...''. Violaine se tourna vers Penelope pour lui demander si elle se sentait capable de les soigner. Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête puis s'approcha de Teddy.

-''Fais voir. Attend, je vais te soigner ça tellement vite que tu ne sentiras rien !'' le rassura Penelope.

Un minuscule sac en cuire brun pendait sur son épaule, où elle gardait précieusement à l'intérieur un tas de chose comme un set de premier secours, un kit de survie, quelques potions, une montagne de livre (à propos de matière sorcière et/ou moldu), la Carte du Maraudeur, la Cape d'Invisibilité des Potter et des bourses d'argent (sorcier et moldu) de plusieurs pays, étiquetées de leur nom et de leur prénom. Ce sac était toujours prêt, tout au fond de sa malle fermée à double tour au cas où il y aurait une attaque comme celle-ci ou une urgence quelconque.

Violaine jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis remarqua que son cousin regardait par la fenêtre, un air sombre sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule mais il ne réagit pas. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

-''Tu vas bien ? Tu as jeté un sortilège de Camouflage à la fenêtre au moins ?''.

-''Oui je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier. Oui, j'ai lancé un sortilège de Camouflage, on est entraîné pour ne pas agir comme des débutants je te rappel !'' répondit-il séchement.

-"Tu t'es jeté un sortilège anésthésiant ?".

Remus ne répondit pas et Violaine choisit de ne plus prononcer un mot, se contentant de rester près de lui. Après un moment, Remus se retourna et fouilla la pièce du regard. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva sa sœur, il ne la quitta pas des yeux, suivant tous ses faits et gestes. Penelope -qui soignait James- releva la tête, sentent sûrement un regard posé sur elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis retourna soigner James.

Un troupeau d'Ange passa et Remus dégaina enfin se tourner vers Violaine.

-''Pardonne-moi'' lui dit-il

-''De quoi ?'' répondit Violaine, l'air réellement étonnée.

-''D'avoir était sec avec toi tout à l'heure...''.

Il fit alors ce que son père Sirius lui avait si bien appris, le regard du chien battu. Et comme il s'y attendait, elle flancha.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et Remus resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Le temps passa puis il éclata de rire. Il se dégagea un peu d'elle pour pouvoir voir son visage et posa ses mains tout autour puis lui chuchota :

-''Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on se dispute ?''

-''Personnellement, je n'ai rien fait !''.

Remus rit doucement à la remarque de sa cousine, vite rejoint par elle.

-''Vous partagez la blague ?'' Demanda Albus

-''On ne partage pas de blague ! Pour le moment on doit mettre en place le plan B pour aider les autres ! On est en guerre au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !'' les interrompu Teddy. ''Et puis quelqu'un a lancé des sortilèges de Protection sur la porte ? A part le Assurdiato, rien d'autre ne nous protège !?'' continua-t-il.

Violaine dégaina sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur la porte et lança tout les sortilèges de Protection qu'ils avaient appris, vite rejoint par Scorpius.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'au même moment, Dolohov était derrière la porte et avait essayé de l'ouvrir.

** 30 minutes plus tôt**

Dolohov avait vieilli depuis la première bataille à Poudlard. Durant cette bataille, il s'était occupé de pas mal de petit minable de l'ordre de Dumbledore, dont Remus Lupin. Et malgré la vieillesse, il était resté fidèle à son maître et à son poste de Mangemort.

Les Mangemorts et le Lord Noir avaient préparé ce plan avec beaucoup de soin et chaque étape avait été revu et revu méticuleseument. Ils avaient fait preuve d'encore plus de stratégie que durant toutes les autres attaques.

Mais pour la réussite de ce plan, Peter Pettigrow y était pour beaucoup...

En tant qu'ancien Maraudeur -parce que maintenant, il n'était plus considéré comme tel-, il connaissait tous les passages secrets qui menaient à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de Poudlard (Nda : Sauf qu'il ne connaît ni celui de la Tête de Sanglier puisqu'il a été créé 20 ans après sa sortie de Poudlard ni celui qui mène à la Forêt Interdite et que je viens juste d'inventer). Ils avaient tous proposé des idées à leur Maître mais le Lord n'avait accepté que celui de Yaxley, qui était d'infiltrer Poudlard.

Pettigrow était venu plusieurs fois à Poudlard sous sa forme animagus et avait observé les tours de rôle des Aurors Indépendants. Celui qu'il craignait le plus était s'en aucun doute Sirius puisqu'il avait déclaré ouvertement que jamais il ne tuerait, mais que s'il le chopait lui, s'en était finis de sa vie.

Et malgré sa peur d'être découvert, il avait bien enregistré les heures et les noms des personnes qui faisaient les tours de garde. Il savait qu'à partir de 2 heure du matin, il n'y aurait que cinq membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présent dans le château, qu'il serait aisé de stupéfixier. Ensuite, il devait faire entrer une vingtaine de Mangemorts par le passage de la Sorcière Borgne.

Le plan consistait à faire exploser la Grande Salle, ce qui alerterait immédiatement tout le château. Puis d'autres Mangemorts, qui entre temps se seraient déjà dispersés dans le chatêau, feraient explosé un couloir de l'Aile Ouest du cinquième étage très peu utilisé et où les surveillants ne passaient que rarement, axant plus leur surveillance sur les grands couloirs.

L'explosion de la Grande Salle eut immédiatement l'effet attendu. Les cinqs membres de l'ordre présent dans le château s'étaient précipités devant les restes de la Grande Salle et avaient commencé à lancer des sortilèges à tout va, tentant de viser les quelques Mangemorts présent. Une seconde explosion résonna dans tout le château et dans les Salles Communes, c'était l'effervescence. Les Préfets et Préfets-En-Chef tentaient de s'organiser pour rejoindre la Salle Sur Demande avec le plus d'élèves possible, certains plus jeune arguaient qu'ils savaient se défendre et qu'ils pouvaient par conséquent rester, rendant ainsi le travail des Préfets plus dur.

Un immense feu d'un vert émeraude s'alluma dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, alors que le visage d'un élève troublé et en panique apparaissait. Il tenta d'expliquer que les Serdaigles étaient déjà arrivés au point de rendez-vous mais qu'à part des élèves d'autres maisons qui avaient pris la fuite sans attendre, tout le reste des autres élèves manquaient à l'appel. Teddy Lupin, qui avait été nommé Préfét-En-Chef, tenta de le calmer et lui assura que les Gryffondor arrivaient.

A la fin de sa discussion, il avait alors pris sa voix la plus sérieuse et avait ordonné que tout le monde se calme. Les élèves, toujours étonnaient lorsque Lupin était sérieux, se calmèrent. Il ordonna que les élèves les plus puissant, à partir de la quatrième -et qui le souhaitaient-,restent. Tout les autres devraient suivre les Préfets et la Préfète-En-Chef. Lui avait choisit de rester et de se battre.

Teddy et une fille de septième partirent inspecter tout les dortoirs pour être sûr qu'aucun élève n'était resté dans sa chambrée mais ils étaient tous les deux redescendus précipitament lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion dans la salle. Heureusement, tous les élèves qui devaient rentrer chez eux étaient déjà tous partis.

En bas, cinq Mangemorts -dont Anthonin Dolohov- se tenaient devant les débris qu'était avant le tableau de La Grosse Dame. Comme un commun accord, les sortilèges des élèves fusèrent et un combat sans merci débuta.

Devant ses yeux, Dolohov vit les jumeaux Lupin, l'aîné et la cadette Potter ainsi que Black et quelque Weasley s'échapper. Il sortit lui aussi précipitament de la salle pour tenter de les rattraper mais l'un deux le stupéfixia. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, au Hall d'entrée, qu'il les croisa mais cette fois les Weasley n'était pas là. L'aîné Black ainsi que Malfoy et le second fils Potter était présent.

Impressionner est un bien piètre mot face à ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il les vit se battre avec tant d'acharnement. Il était subjugué. Oui, il était carrément époustouflé par leur puissance et leur dextérité à lancer des sorts et des maléfices.

Tout leur plan avait foiré lorsqu'il était rendu compte que le nombre d'élèves présent dans le château était bien bas. Par une fenêtre, il aperçut que les Aurors Indépendants avaient formé des barrières de protection autour du château et plus loin et que les Aurors et les membres de l'ordre étaient bien plus nombreux que les Mangemorts.

Dolohov, qui était retenu par un Serdaigle de 16 ans très tenace, vit les sales mômes qu'il poursuivait au départ s'échapper. Il jeta au Serdaigle un maléfice qui lui entailla profondément le torse et dans le tumulte du combat, il les repoursuivit.

Bien vite et sans qu'ils ne l'aient remarqué, il se retrouva devant la porte de la classe de potion derrière laquelle se cachaient huit redoutables sorciers.

Deux possibilités se présentaient maintenant à lui :

- A) Il entrait et tentait de les stupéfixier pour les ramener au Maître même s'il savait qu'à un contre huit, c'était peine perdue.

- B) Il retournait au combat ni vu ni connu et faisait comme s'il ne les avait pas croisé.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Il tourna lentement la poignée mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Lentement, il s'éloigna de la porte près de laquelle il s'était tenu, regarda des deux côtés du couloir pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait vu essayé de rentrer puis il s'enfuit précipitament.

**Au même moment**

-''On ne partage pas de blague ! Pour le moment on doit mettre en place le plan B pour aider les autres ! On est en guerre au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !'' les interrompu Teddy. ''Et puis quelqu'un a lancé des sortilèges de Protection sur la porte ? A part le Assurdiato, rien d'autre ne nous protège !?'' continua-t-il.

Violaine dégaina sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur la porte et lança tout les sortilèges de Protection qu'ils avaient appris, vite rejoint par Scorpius.

Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite dans la pièce. Penelope avait fini de soigner les autres et rangeait maintenant ses affaires alors que James, Albus, Scorpius et Lily se terraient dans un coin de la salle de classe.

-''On fait quoi maintenant ?'' Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Teddy avait l'air très impressionnant quand il était énervé et elle ne voulait surtout pas le déranger pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

Il se tourna lentement et fixa un à un les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Quand il tomba sur le visage de sa sœur, il se radoucit immédiatement.

-'' Je ne sais pas...'' finit-il par lâcher.

Penelope se tourna vivement vers les trois Potter et leur demanda :

-''Peut-être que vous pourriez utiliser les...''.

Mais James avait levé la main pour l'interrompre.

-'' Hors de question ! D'après la traduction des Runes de notre histoire, aucun d'entre vous ne devrez être au courant ! Déjà que vous assistez à nos entraînements à Al', Lily et moi alors que c'est formellement interdit, je nous imagine mal nous amener devant Voldy et ses chiens et lui montrer notre secret !''.

-'' Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit bien y avoir une autre solution pour accéder au passage et puis il y a déjà eu d'autres attaques pires que celle-là'' tenta de le rassurer Scorpius.

Un autre silence plus pesant et froid électrisa l'air mais il fut interrompu par une profonde secousse effroyable qui venait des profondeurs de la Terre. Tout le monde se précipita sous les tables au fond de la pièce. Un petit sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Penelope mais son frère plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et ils attendirent que le tremblement passe que ça passe.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" hurla Albus à James.

-"J'en sais rien !" lui répondit celui-ci.

Le tremblement se calma légèrement mais il reprit de plus belle.

Teddy se dégagea de sous la table et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. A l'extérieure, c'est comme si le temps s'était figé. Les gens étaient pétrifiaient dans leur dernier mouvement, les arbres étaient penchés dans la position qu'ils avaient pris à cause du vent, comme si l'air lui-même était bloqué alors que des Aurors sur leur balais étaient immobilisés dans le ciel. Absolument tout et tout le monde était figé, comme si c'était le tremblement de terre qui les avait tous petrifié.

D'un coup, un nouveau tremblement de terre cataclysmique secoua l'école depuis ses fondations et la forêt alentour.

Teddy ne tenait plus sur ses pieds. Il avait l'impression que la Terre tournait plus vite. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds alors qu'une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce et engloba tout l'horizon que Teddy pouvait encore apercevoir entre ses yeux à moitié clos. Après un moment où Teddy avait l'impression d'avoir lui aussi été pétrifié, le tremblement de terre cessa, la Terre retrouva une vitesse normale et la lumière diminua. Comme si rien de tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas arrivé.

Teddy se retourna et le temps que l'information de ce qu'il voyait juste devant lui monte jusqu'à son cerveau et qu'il la comprenne, il perdit connaissance et sa tête heurta violemment le sol.

**Alors ? Verdicte ?! **

**Pen'**


	3. L'Ange et la répartition

_Une Dernière Chance_

**L'Ange et la répartition**

Lorsque Teddy se réveilla, il referma aussi vite ses yeux face à l'éclatante lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Violaine s'était approchée de lui et le regardait, l'air inquiet. Lorsqu'il se releva, Violaine lui parla doucement pour ne pas le brusquer :

-''Tu vas bien Teddy ?''

-''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?''

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se retourna pour voir l'état des autres. Pour certains, la lumière était tellement aveuglante qu'ils avaient dû fermer les yeux. Il remarqua que Penelope avait les yeux écarquillés, que son frère avait les yeux plissés et regardait la lumière d'un air méfiant alors que Scorpius avait les yeux fermé tellement fort qu'il pourrait déchirer ses paupières.

La lumière s'apaisa peu à peu et ils purent distinguer un corps derrière le halo de lumière. Elle finit par disparaître complètement et laissa place à une personne. Elle avait un corps, des jambes, des bras, des cheveux mais pourtant Teddy avait l'impression de ne rien voir. Il voyait ses cheveux, il voyait quelqu'un mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas dire si elle avait de longs cheveux, s'ils étaient court ou bien leur couleur. Il ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux, il ne savait pas si cette personne était grande ou petite.

Il voyait quelqu'un et pourtant il ne distinguait rien.

-''Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda Albus suspicieux.

Cinq minutes devaient être passées depuis qu'il avait posé sa question mais elle ne répondit pas.

-''Je suis un Ange'' finit par dire l'Archange.

Teddy poussa un soupir désespéré. Là encore, il ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme qui parlait. Il avait l'impression que c'était un homme puis il doutait et pensait que c'était une femme. Finalement, il opta pour la dernière des solutions ; c'était les deux en même temps.

-''D'accord ! Un Ange !'' fit Albus, un brin ironique.

-''Parle lui autrement Albus !''.

-''T'y crois pas vraiment Penelope ?''

-''Si''.

Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle.

-''Bien, alors que fait un Ange sur Terre ?'' Demanda Teddy.

Albus eu un rire ironique mais Lily lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

-''L'Homme a dépassé les limites de la planète. Nous vous observons depuis la création de la première particule de vie sur Terre et plus elle a évolué plus l'évolution du monde c'est dégradée avec. Nous vous observions aussi lors de la création de la première particule magique''.

Il fixa tout à tour Albus, James et Lily il puis reprit son discours.

-''Les sorciers ont alors créait la Magie Noire et ils ont exagéré avec. Ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que le Monde est à saturation. C'est la première fois que nous intervenons dans les affaires de l'Homme mais il n'y a pas que les sorciers. Les ''Moldus'' comme vous les appelez ont aussi dépassé les limites. Vous pouvez vous servir de la magie mais eux doivent créer des machines pour leurs affaires du quotidien. Comme les limites ont été dépassé, les autres Archanges ont voulu stopper l'Homme et détruire tout pour tout recommencer''.

Penelope couina à l'entende du sort qui aurait pu arriver à la Terre.

-''Mais moi, je vous observe depuis longtemps'' continua-t-il. ''Et je vous voie vous battre pour de bonne cause et pour rétablir l'ordre normal des choses dans votre monde. Je sais que vous vous battez vous, vos familles, vos amis et vos égaux avec hargne et sans relâche. Je les ai donc empêché de tout détruire et je suis venu à vous pour vous donner une mission''.

Ils attendirent qu'il continue mais il avait l'air d'avoir fini. James toussota un peu puis s'avança vers l'Ange.

-''Bon, pour commencer j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce tremblement de Terre ? Pourquoi avons-nous atterri au même endroit et pourquoi nous avoir choisi nous ?''.

-''Ce tremblement de Terre était un voyage, vous n'êtes pas au même endroit et nous vous avons choisi car vous êtes les descendants de l'Elu et que vous vous trouviez avec eux ''.

-''Umm, si nous sommes toujours au même endroit. Nous sommes dans les cachots du professeur Andrew '' dit Albus.

Il allait continuer mais Scorpius l'en dissuada d'un regard.

-''Es-tu fou ? C'est tu as qui tu parles ?'' lui chuchota-t-il férocement.

-''Bien vous êtes un Ange. Dites-nous alors qu'elle notre mission '' ordonna Albus.

L'ange le regarda fixement pendant ce qui semblerait être une dizaine de minutes.

-''Vous devez changer des actions que des personnes ont faites et empêcher des choses d'arriver''.

-''Donc nous ne sommes plus au même endroit ?'' demanda Penelope.

-''C'est exacte '' lui répondit l'Ange.

Elle se balada un peu dans la salle puis s'arrêta brusquement devant le tableau.

-''Mardi 7 Septembre 1977 ».

-'' Comment ça 1977 ?'' s'écria James

-''C'est ce que j'ai dit. Vous n'êtes plus seulement au même endroit. Vous n'êtes simplement plus à la même époque''.

Violaine chancela quand elle entendit la déclaration de l'Ange mais son frère la rattrapa et la garda dans ses bras.

-''Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si quelqu'un est courant de notre identité ?'' demanda Remus.

-''Je vous garde à l'œil '' se contenta-t-il de dire.

Remus se précipita vers la lumière mais elle était déjà partie dans une lumière plus aveuglante quand il arriva là où elle se tenait plus tôt.

-''1977, ce n'est pas la dernière année des Maraudeurs ?'' demanda Violaine.

-''Tu veux dire qu'on rencontrerait papa ?'' Questionna à son tour Teddy.

-''Calmons-nous ! Il faut agir clairement, ne pas se précipiter et ne surtout pas faire d'erreur'' les Calma Remus.

-''Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Remus ?'' l'implora Penelope.

-''Raisonner Pettigrow, réconcilier Papa et Oncle Regulus, Lily Evans et le professeur Rogue, retrouver les Horcruxes et tuer Voldemort''.

-''Vous oubliez la carte !'' leur rappela Lily

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, l'air confus.

-''Remus a demandé à l'ange ce qu'il se passerait si jamais quelqu'un découvrait notre identité, alors si on est vraiment à l'époque des Maraudeurs, on va devoir prendre leur carte et changer nos noms''.

-''Il nous faudrait des nouveaux noms !'' s'exclama Albus.

-''Il faudrait d'abord que nous soyons considérés comme élève dans l'école '' dit calmement Scorpius.

Violaine jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vu qu'il faisait encore nuit noire.

-''Si on se dépêche, on aura le temps de changer d'apparence, de s'inventer des noms et une histoire'' les pressa-t-elle.

Ils se pressèrent dans les couloirs, la peur d'être vu leur nouant le ventre.

Ils avaient eu recourt à la métamorphose pour changer d'apparence sauf dans le cas de Teddy et Violaine. Eux deux avaient utilisé la Métamorphomagie.

Violaine avait gardé ses vrais yeux -qui étaient vert comme ceux de sa mère- mais elle avait opté pour des cheveux châtain foncé qui tombait en cascade dans son dos et lui arrivait juste en dessous des omoplates. Elle avait gardé la même taille qui était de 1m76. Ils avaient décidé que Teddy resterait son frère jumeau et qu'il aurait lui aussi les yeux vert et les cheveux châtain foncé. Ils étaient lisses et quelques mèches lui cachaient les yeux et il ne dépassait sa sœur que de trois centimètres. Elle et lui s'appelaient respectivement Pandore et Ted Lowf.

Penelope et Remus étaient eux aussi resté frère et sœur. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient sur les épaules et des yeux verts avec des petits points bruns qui faisaient penser à des pépites de chocolat. Elle mesurait dans les environs des 1m70. Elle arrivait à l'épaule de son frère qui faisait 1m80. Il avait les cheveux brun coiffé sur le côté (Nda : Comme Daniel Radcliffe) et les yeux brun. Un type normal en somme. Ils n'avaient pas chômé pour leur nom et se nommaient maintenant Marie et Charles Grey.

Dans le cas de James, Albus et Lily, ils avaient décidé ''d'adopter'' Scorpius. Ils avaient tous les quatre les cheveux blonds. James et Albus avaient les yeux bleu et Lily et Scorpius avait les yeux gris, Scorpius ayant gardé la couleur de ses vrai yeux. Lily devait faire plus ou moins 1m68 alors que les trois garçons mesuraient 1m78. De Lily, James, Albus et Scorpius, leur nouveaux noms étaient Luna, Edward, Sever (Nda : Qui se lit Séver) et Henry Hoel.

Penelope avait sorti la carte de son sac et ils avaient observé la carte qui s'était modifié face au changement de période. Certain mur était là où chez eux ils n'y en avaient pas.

Rusard était au septième étage avec Miss Teigne et le professeur Dumbledore était très étrangement dans la bibliothèque.

Ils pouvaient voir par les fenêtres que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Le temps était passé et tout le monde allait bientôt se réveiller. Poudlard leur était si familier et en même temps tellement différent.

Ils tournèrent à un couloir, essayant de reprendre leur souffle puis remarquèrent quelque chose.

-''Quelqu'un à le mot de passe ?'' finit par demander Albus

Chacun se regarda dans le blanc des yeux puis Lily s'approcha de la statue et finit par dire :

-''Il n'adore pas les bonbons aux citrons ou de tout ce qui se rapporte aux bonbons ?''

Teddy s'approcha à son tour et énonça tous les noms de bonbon moldu ou sorcier qu'il connaissait. Il s'arrêta quand il comprit que le mot de passe n'avait rien à voir avec les bonbons.

-''Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec son phénix ?'' demanda Scorpius.

Il se retourna brusquement vers la gargouille. Elle avait frémi.

-''Phénix ?'' tenta-t-il.

Elle frémit encore.

-''Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque aide ?''

Ils se retournèrent brusquement pour découvrir le professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait fixement. Il n'avait ce sourire paisible et le regard pétillant qu'on leurs avait décrit.

-''Vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore ?'' finit par demander James.

_''Alors c'est de lui dont je tiens mon premier prénom ? Intéressant...''_ pensa Albus

-''Oui. Je ne voudrai pas paraître impoli mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous me semblez bien jeune ''.

-''C'est une longue histoire ''déclara Teddy

-''Et bien si c'est une longue histoire, allons dans mon bureau '' les invita-t-il.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la gargouille et prononça très distinctement le mot de passe à la statue :

-''Ordre du Phénix''.

La gargouille frémit puis se tourna pour laisser place à des marches d'escalier. Le professeur les monta et ils le suivirent docilement.

-''Installez-vous je vous en prie''.

Ils prirent place sur les chaises et les fauteuils puis chacun se tourna vers Teddy. Il toussa un peu puis commença à parler.

-''Je m'appelle Ted Lowf et elle, c'est ma sœur Pandore, mon cousin Charles et sa sœur Marie Grey et nos meilleurs amis Edward, Sever, Henry et Luna Hoel. Moi et mes cousins sommes orphelins depuis nos deux ans, nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et nous avons été recueillis par Monsieur et Madame Hoel. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu. Nous sommes Canadiens, nous vivions près de la frontière américaine. Sauf qu'à leur tour, ils sont morts au début de l'été suite à une explosion dans le laboratoire de potion de Monsieur Hoel. Nous suivions nos cours de magie à la maison. A leur mort, nous avons cherché une école de magie assez grande pour tous nous accueillir et nous protéger et nous avons trouvé l'école de magie de Poudlard et son directeur Albus Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire vous. Nous avons réussi à nous retrouver dans ce château et nous venons vous demander si vous voudriez bien nous accepter comme élève...''.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était installait plus confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau et les regardait maintenant très attentivement.

Lily se mit à tousser et leva son regard vers le professeur. Pourquoi le regardait-elle de travers ?

-''Connaissez-vous le livre "L'Histoire de Poudlard" ?'' questionna-t-il.

-''Absolument !'' s'écria Violaine. ''Je l'ai relu il y a quelques jours, on doit passer sous un chapeau magique -qui a appartenu à un des créateurs de Poudlard et qui contient un peu de chacun des fondateurs- et il va nous indiquer notre maison. Poudlard est répartit en quatre maisons parce qu'elle a quatre fondateurs : Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Il y a des préfets et des préfets-en-chef et chaque maison peu gagner ou perdre des points en fonction de ce qu'il a fait. Oh, et un professeur est désigné comme directeur d'une maison en fonction de la maison à laquelle il a appartenu quand il a étudié ici !''.

Violaine reprit son souffle et quand elle vit que tout le monde la fixait, elle rougit.

Teddy lui sourit puis se tourna vers le professeur qui souriait et avait ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient.

-''C'est très bien ! Un bonbon au citron ?'' il leur tendit une petite boîte en métal remplit de bonbons jaune. Teddy, Remus et James et Albus en prirent chacun un.

-''Bien, j'allais justement descendre pour manger. Vous joindriez-vous à nous pour être répartit ?''.

-''Alors vous nous acceptez ?'' s'écria James.

-''Oui, mais il faudra signer ces feuilles s'il vous plaît''.

Ils signèrent tour à tour

Il se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire sur laquelle était posée le Choixpeau.

-''Allons-y !'' leurs pria-t-il.

Ils le suivirent puis descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

Il s'approcha du professeur Mc Gonagall et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se leva aussitôt et se précipita vers la porte derrière l'estrade. Elle en revint avec une logue chaise à trois pieds qu'elle posa au milieu de la scène.

Les nouveaux traversèrent la salle où tous les élèves les regardait curieusement, s'attendant sûrement à leurs voir pousser des cornes.

Albus repéra très vite Severus Rogue qui mangeait une pomme à la table des Serpentard.

-''Chers élèves, aujourd'hui un évènement va avoir lieu !''.

Un brouhara joyeux s'éleva des tables et on entendit quelqu'un de la tables des Poufsouffle crier :'' C'EST LE TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS !''. Mais une autre personne le tira pour se rassoir et lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Le directeur ria mais secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-''Non, non ! Ce matin, nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves qui nous viennent du Canada. Nous allons donc participer à leur répartition''.

Des discussions plus hautes recommencèrent mais il les arrêta s'un mouvement de la main.

-''Je vous présente Edward, Henry, Sever et Luna Hoel. Charles et Marie Grey et leurs cousins Ted et Pandore Lowf''. Edward, s'il vous plaît, venez !''.

James s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise. Dumbledore prit le Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.

-''Aaaaaaaaah ! Un Potter égarait dans les méandres du temps. Je vois ce qu'il se passera dans les prochaines années... Ton cœur crie Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?'' lui demanda le Choixpeau.

-''Oui !'' s'empressa de répondre James.

-''Bien ! GRYFFONDOR ! '' Cria-t-il.

James se leva sous les applaudissements des autres élèves et rejoignit la table de Gryffondor.

-''Sever Hoel !'' appela Dumbledore.

Albus pensa de toutes ses forces à la maison Gryffondor, et le Choixpeau l'effleura à peine qu'il cria le nom de la maison des rouge et or où il envoyait un ancien Serpentard.

Albus brisa les barrières mentales de Scorpius et lui parla mentalement :

_°Désolé Boss mais j'suis un Gryffon !°_

_°Ne rentre pas dans ma tête, traître !°_

Scorpius lui fit un clin d'œil et Albus se dirigea vers la table du centre de la salle sous la nouvelle salve d'applaudissements des élèves.

La répartition continua et Scorpius fut envoyé à Serpentard comme prévu pour garder un œil sur Rogue et son grand-père.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Teddy et Violaine. Teddy passa et fut envoyé à Gryffondor mais il attendit sa sœur en bas des marches de l'estrade. S'ils devaient rencontrer leur père aujourd'hui, alors se serait en même temps. On entendit un puissant ''Gryffondor'' et Violaine rejoint son frère.

Ils rejoignirent les autres à la table des Gryffondors, bras dessus, bras dessous. Il ne restait que deux place, en face de James entre Lily et Sirius et une à côté de leur père.

Teddy décida d'être galant et s'assit en face de James alors que sa sœur prenait place à côté de son père.

Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard. En fait elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle regarda plutôt Penelope qui répondait sèchement aux avances de Pettigrow.

Il n'essayait quand même pas de la draguer ? Pauvre de lui, déjà qu'il n'avait rien d'attirant mais en plus elle connaissait ses futurs actions.

Violaine se tourna vers son père, de peur de l'avoir vexé et plongea dans -métaphoriquement- dans ses yeux.

Alors Oncle Sirius avait raison quand il disait que Teddy et elle lui ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père.

_°Surtout Teddy°_ pensa-t-elle.

-''Salut'' lui dit-elle.

_°Super, c'est la première fois que tu rencontres ton père et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est "Salut" ?°_ se fustigea-t-elle.

En réalité, elle avait un nœud dans le ventre et si elle devait prononcer encore un mot, elle vomirait !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que pour la deuxième fois il se présentait à elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle la rattrapa et la garda dans la sienne, puis lui dit :

-''Vi... Voilà, je m'appelle Pandore Lowf !''.

Elle avait failli dire "Violaine" mais s'était quand même bien rattrapée.

Il lui serra puis lui répondit :

-''Remus... Remus Lupin !''.

**Et voilà, supprimé, corrigé et reposté le 15/10/2012 à 21h48**


	4. Regulus, Salle sur Demande & problèmes

_Une Dernière Chance_

* * *

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! **

**Voilà un petit rappel du prologue, du premier chapitre et des personnages (présentés dans un ordre respectif ) :**

**Teddy Remus et Violaine Andromeda Lupin : Ted et Pandore Lowf (je sais, c'est pourri comme nom :). Ce sont les futurs enfants de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks.**

**Remus Regulus Charlius et Penelope Mariella Black : Charles et Marie Grey (j'ai pas chômé pour leurs nom à eux :D). Ce sont les futurs enfants de Sirius Black et de Gabrielle Riaz - Black.**

**James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna Potter : Edward, Sever et Luna Hoel. Ce sont les futurs petits-enfants de James Potter et Lily Evans - Potter et les futurs enfants de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley - Potter.**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy : Henry Hoel. C'est le futur petit-fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black - Malfoy et le futur fils unique de Draco Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass - Malfoy.**

**Durant une attaque à Poudlard, on envoit les personnages cités plus haut se cacher dans les cachots et préparer un plan pour repousser les Mangemorts hors de l'école. **

**Mais alors qu'ils se soignaient de leur blessure, un Ange apparait et les fait voyager dans le passé. Ils arrivent à l'époque des Maraudeurs et ils ont comme mission de changer le passé pour modifier le futur.**

**pour le moment, ils ont discutés avec Dumbledore et ils se sont fait répartir. **

**Voilà, pour connaître la suite, il faut lire le chapitre! ;D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**4. Installation**

-''_Remus... Remus Lupin !_''.

Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde ! Elle suivait tout ses faites et gestes sans perdre une miete du spectacle.

-''T'as une touche Remus !'' cria Sirius.

Remus et Teddy -qui parlait avec Lily- recrachèrent tout ce qu'ils mâchèrent. James et Edward ne se détournèrent pas de leur conversation. James avait proposé de les guider jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor puis là il chercherait un sixième année pour Luna et Sever.

-''Tu sais que tu parles à ma soeur là ?'' lui dit-il.

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux puis leva les mains en l'air.

-''Calme... On dirait Remus quand il est en manque de chocolat !'' ria-t-il.

Charles (_ Nda :_J'utiliserai leurs noms d'emprunt à partir de maintenant)eut un pincement au coeur en entendant son père rire comme ça. Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait...

Sa soeur -qui semblait lire dans ses pensées- se détourna de sa conversation forcée avec Pettigrow et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

-''Bah... Ted là, il est en manque de chocolat !''.

-''Sérieux ?'' continua Sirius.

-''Ouais !''.

Remus se tourna doucement vers Ted et luis demanda :

-''T'aime _vraiment_ le chocolat ?''.

-''Ouais...''. ''Je tiens ça de mon père à ce qu'il paraît...'' continua-t-il.

Il sentit quelqu'un approcher doucement son pied puis... Non, en fait c'était deux personnes...Non, trois et ils lui donnèrent chacun leur tour un coup de pied.

Lily se tourna vers la table des Serpentard puis se remit correctement.

-''Le pauvre, on dirait qu'il est gelé votre frère'' dit-elle à Edward.

-''Ouais... Mais c'est parce que lui et Sever n'ont jamais été séparé, c'est pour ça !''.

Elle hocha la tête et à ce moment, la cloche sonna.

Sever tenta une dernière fois d'entrer dans les pensées d'Henry.

'' _Bonne chance fou !_ '' pensa-t-il

'' _Je t'ai dit de plus rentrer dans mon esprit, faux frère !_''

Sever se retint de rire et lança un clin d'œil à Henry avant de suivre leurs nouveaux guides

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor et lorsqu'ils s'arreterent devant le portrait d'une grosse dame habillée en rose et portant une couronne de laurier, ils firent semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

Remus décida de prendre la parole :

-'' Bon… Voici l'entrée pour la tour des Gryffondors, le mot de passe change tous les mois et celui de ce mois-ci est ''_Leo_''. L'entrée est censée rester secrète. On va vous montrer vos dortoirs, vous pouvez venir avec nous, il y a au moins six lits de libre dans notre dortoir !'' Déclara-t-il.

''_Les gens, j'ai une idée ! Un truc de drôle ! _'' Pensa Albus.

''_Comme… ? _'' Demanda Charles.

Sever se demandait s'ils étaient Occlumens. Mais l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie sont des pouvoirs très dur à maitriser. Il faisait partie d'une branche de la magie proche de celle de la magie noire et elle était donc très surveillé par le Ministère -si le Ministère était compétant à cette époque-. Malgré le risque, il tenta sa chance.

Albus s'introduisit dans la conscience de son ami et il poussa un long souffle, imitant un long râle.

Remus lança rapidement un regard autour de lui :

-''C'était quoi ça ? Vous avez entendu ?''.

-''Quelle voix ?'' Lui demanda Sever.

-"T'es sûr que tu vas bien Remus ?" lui demanda Lily.

''_Personne ne peut t'entendre, je suis ta conscience. Je suis dans ta tête ! C'est ça ou tu deviens complétement fou ! Ou bien peut-être que je suis le loup qui se cache en toi et qui commence doucement à te contrôler !_''

Remus laissa échapper un cri qui fit exploser de rire Sirius.

-" T'es vraiment sûr que tu vas bien vieux ? ".

''_Ne leur dit rien ou bien tes amis et les nouveaux te prendront pour un fou et certains risquent de devenir curieux ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_''.

-" Non, c'est bon je vais bien, c'est juste qu'on va être en retard si on reste là à traîner ! ". " Je vais demander à un sixième année si il peut vous accompagner " Dit-il à l'intention de Sever et Luna.

Après avoir demandé à Mark Johnson d'accompagner les nouveaux sixièmes pour leurs cours, ils sortirent de la tour par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et allèrent vers leur premier cours, Astronomie. Ils s'installèrent trois par trois sur les bancs, Edward avec James et Sirius. Charles, Marie et Pandore ensemble et enfin Ted avec Remus et Peter. Lily s'était placée, comme à son habitude, au premier banc. Toute la classe commença à parler dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Les Maraudeurs collèrent leurs tables ensemble pour ne former plus qu'une gigantesque ligne.

-" C'est bien que le prof soit en retard ! " Commença Sirius. "On va vous tanner pour que vous lâchiez des infos ".

-" Alors comme ça vous venez du Canada ?" Demanda James. "Et pourquoi avoir choisi l'Angleterre ?".

-« Charles, Ted, Pandore et moi sommes orphelins. Nous avons été recueillis par les parents d'Edward mais il y a deux semaines, ils sont morts. Nous avions entendu parler d'Albus Dumbledore. Nous savions qu'ici nous serions en sécurité, bien traités et que nous pourrions continuer nos études ! ».

C'était la première fois que Marie parlait et sa voix avait quelque chose qui calmait Sirius instantanément. Mais de savoir qu'une fille aussi belle et gentille qu'elle, était orpheline lui pinça le cœur.

Le professeur entra en classe sans prévenir et il fit taire tout le monde d'un regard. Il fixa longtemps Remus. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air de l'apprécier. Il s'agissait là d'un remplaçant étant donné que Madame Aurora Sinistra était tombée gravement malade durant les vacances et n'était toujours pas rétablie.

Il préféra ne pas faire présenter les nouveaux élèves devant toute la classe étant donné que le professeur Dumbledore s'en était déjà chargé et pour éviter une perte de temps inutile.

Charles appela mentalement Henry, Sever et Luna puis commença une discussion avec sa sœur, Edward, Ted et Pandore.

''_Orphelins ? _".

"_Oui. Orphelins ! Tu ne voulais pas leurs dire que nous venons du futur et que nous sommes leurs descendants directe ? Et puis Papa et Maman ne se connaissent pas vraiment à cette époque, c'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas"._

''_Ca va aller les cours Henry ?_ '' Le questionna Ted.

'' _Je reconnais certains Lèches-Morts que j'ai envie de tuer, mon salaud de grand-père ne veut pas me lâcher et je me fais chier sans Sever ! Regulus Black est un coincer du cul et Severus Snape se méfie de moi parce que vous traînez avec les Maraudeurs ! Notre mission avance vraiment bien !_ '' Lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

-" MONSIEUR HOEL ! Allez- vous répondre à ma question ou préférez-vous une heure de retenue ?"Hurla le professeur.

James tourna vivement la tête vers lui alors qu'il entendait son frère rire dans sa tête et briser leur connexion.

-" Excusez- moi professeur. Je repensais à mes parents ".

Les professeurs avaient été mis au courant de la situation des nouveaux élèves et on voyait bien qu'il commençait à se calmer.

-" Ça ira pour cette fois ! Quelqu'un d'autre peut répondre à ma question ? ".

James lui lança un regard et lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant.

Après son explication sur ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année en vue des A.S.P.I.C.'s, le professeur distribua un questionnaire sur toutes les matières qu'ils avaient vu depuis leur entrée à Poudlard et pour voir le niveau des nouveaux élèves.

Ce fut pour eux d'uune simplicité déconcertante. Le temps avancait et les méthodes de recherche changeait. Ce qu'il posait comme question là, c'était du niveau d'un idiot de troisième !

* * *

_**Je sais que si je met ce mot à la fin du chapitre, personne ne le lira. J'apprécierai de votre part que si vous ajoutez cette histoire à vos favoris ou que si vous décidez de la suivre, que vous preniez le temps d'envoyer une review à l'auteur. C'est bien de voir que les gens la lisent en l'ajoutant à vos favoris ou quoi mais ce que j'aimerai le plus, c'est que vous pensiez à prévenir l'auteur de ses fautes pour qu'il se corrige. Pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, merci !**_

* * *

La journée passa relativement vite et à l'heure du dîner, les Maraudeurs et leurs protégés se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Ils étaient parmi les premiers les élèves à arriver, suivis de près par Albus et Lily. Ils s'installèrent près d'eux et engagèrent la discussion. Ted et Pandore parlait avec Remus, pendant que Sirius et James expliquaient leur dernière blague aux nouveaux. Les discussions se stoppèrent lorsque deux visiteurs inattendus s'installèrent à la table de Godric Gryffondor.

-" Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter par moi-même, je m'appelle Henry Hoel. Je suis le frère d'Edward, Sever et Luna. Et je vous présente un ami qui m'a aidé toute la journée dans ce château à la taille plutôt disproportionnée, Regulus Black. Et…C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez tous les deux !" Dit-il d'une traite en pointant Sirius et Regulus.

-" C'est normal, c'est lui mon grand frère "dit tout bas Regulus. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air à l'aise.

-"C'est lui Siri ?" chuchota Henry

Seul Remus (Lupin) et Regulus entendirent le surnom affectueux prononçé par le jeune nouveau.

-" Que fais-tu là ?" cracha Sirius

Regulus encaissa la phrase et répondit le plus calmement possible, empêchant sa voix de trembler.

Remus observait attentivement le frère de Sirius. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui mais il ne savait dire quoi exactement.

-" Henry est mon ami et il m'a littéralement supplié de venir avec lui pour qu'il me présente ses frères, sa sœur et ses amis. Si je vous dérange, je m'en irai ".

Sirius allait répliquer mais quelque chose d'innatendu ce posa sa main sur la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de continuer et hocha la tête en direction de Regulus pour qu'il puisse s'assoir.

Sirius -les mains de Remus toujours sur sa bouche- se tourna vers lui et le regarda comme si un seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

-" C'est bon Regulus, tu peux rester ".

Et là, ce fut un choc pour toute la table des rouge et or. Tout le monde savait que la relation fraternelle qu'entretenait Sirius et Regulus n'était la meilleure.

C'était la personne qu'on s'attendait le moins à voir réagir. Généralement, Remus ne se mêler jamais de rien, encore plus ce qui ne le regardait pas. Certains pensaient que ce serait James qui interviendrait mais pas Remus Lupin. S'il intervenait sur quelque chose, c'est qu'il devait avoir une très bonne raison.

Ce fut le dernier mot que Regulus prononça de tout le dîner. Il se contentât de manger silencieusement tout le long du repas et de répondre aux questions d'Henry.

Edward et Sever avaient beaux essayé de relancer la conversation avec les autres personnes présentent à table, ça ne durait pas plus de deux phrases. Et si les Maraudeurs ne parlaient pas, le reste de la table non plus.

A la table des Serpentards, la bonne humeur n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. Le nouveau avait entraîné Regulus Black à la table des Griffons. Le traître ! Pas mieux que son frère.

Sirius repensait à l'intervention de Remus par rapport à Regulus. Remus s'était tut dès l'arrivée des deux Serpentard mais il avait _autorisé _DEUX SERPENTARDS à rester à table avec eux ! Certes, l'un d'eux était un des nouveaux élèves mais le second était Regulus !

What the Fuck ?

Sirius repensa à sa relation de frère qu'il avait entretenu avec Regulus avant son entrée à Poudlard et son acceptation à Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, mais depuis, il s'était créé un froid entre eux. L'intervention de Remus cachait quelque chose et il fallait qu'il sache quoi !

Tout le monde se leva mais à la sortie de la Grande Salle, Ted stoppa sa discussion avec Lily Evans et lâcha :

-" Réunion de Famille, j'ai repéré un endroit pas loin de la tour. On arrivera à se retrouver. Toi aussi tu viens Henry.

Pandore et Charles lui lancèrent un regard puis tous les autres le suivirent. Regulus se dirigea seul vers les cachots pendant que Lily, son petit ami et les trois autres Maraudeurs se dirigeaient en sens inverse vers la tour des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Ted les amena à la Salle sur Demande, passa trois fois devant le mur qui ne possédait aucune entrée tout en pensant très fort à un endroit confortable qui pourrait tous les accueillir.

Teddy poussa la porte qui s'était matérialisait au milieu du mur et qui les mena dans une pièce spacieuse, sombre et chauffé grâce à un magnifique feu de cheminée crépitant.

Il y avait un énorme canapé rouge qui semblait aussi confortable que celui de la salle commune, placé lui-même en face d'une table qui était placée en face du feu de cheminée ronflant. Des photos de leurs familles étaient placées dans de magnifiques cadres dorés qui se trouvaient sur la-dite table. Quelques poufs étaient placés autour de la table et des tapisseries rouges bordeaux recouvraient les murs. Remus (**NdA **: A partir de maintenant je les appelle par leurs vrai nom) se coucha sur le canapé et invita sa sœur à venir se blottir contre lui. Teddy s'assit à même le sol, dos contre un pouf à gauche du canapé et sa sœur se posa sur le pouf derrière lui, plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et le ramena le plus possible contre elle. Il ne restait plus que deux poufs. James et Albus se s'assirent sur un pouf à la droite du canapé, Lily s'assit sur les genoux de James et posa ses jambes sur celle d'Albus. James la tint dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle soit mal installé pendant que Scorpius prenait place sur le dernier siège de libre.

-" Alors… " commença Remus.

-" Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !" Déclara Teddy. Violaine, aussi contente que lui, laissa quelques mèche mauve fluo apparaître dans ses cheveux.

-" On pense pareil alors !' lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-" Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé avec Oncle Regulus, Scorpius " Dit Penelope.

-" Ca a vraiment été dur de traîner Regulus jusqu'à votre table et je crois que le fait d'avoir parlé de Sirius l'a un peu refroidi à propos de moi. Ça a été dur de le faire venir mais…".

-" Albus ? " Appela James.

-" Oui ?".

-" Qu'as-tu fait à Remus Lupin pour qu'il réagisse comme ça tout à l'heure ?"

-" Qu'es-ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda Scorpius.

-"Je me faisais déjà chier sans Scorp', alors je me suis pris pour la conscience de Mr Lupin ".

Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf Teddy et Violaine. Malgré ça, il affichait un petit sourire.

-" Ingénieux ! Mais il faudra faire attention, pour l'Occlumencie ! C'est une forme de magie règlementé par le Ministère " le prévint entre deux rires Remus.

-" On devrait faire ça avec tous les autres, surtout avec Pettigrow pour voir si sa conscience le raisonnera ou bien s'il fait ça de bon cœur " dit Violaine.

-" Le professeur Malory n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier votre père ! C'est à cause de sa lycanthropie ? " Demanda Penelope.

-" Sûrement. Moi en tout cas, je dis qu'il faut rester vigilant ! Ils commencent à se douter de quelque chose, il faut surveiller nos moindre paroles et nos moindre gestes. Il faut surtout faire attention à Remus Lupin. Avec son esprit de loup-garou, ils sondent les âmes. Si on est dangereux ou gentils, l'âme blanche, grise ou noire ou complétement inoffensif ! " Déclara Remus en fixant un point dans le feu de cheminée.

Après ses paroles débordant de vigilance et d'attention, plus personne ne parla et chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour des Gryffondor…

Sirius n'avait toujours pas prononçait une parole depuis le repas. Les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient assis dans leur coin habituel près de la cheminée dans un silence et une ambiance électrique jusqu'à ce que Remus brise se silence pesant :

-" Ils cachent un truc de louche et pour que tu arrêtes de bouder, j'ai fais ça parce que ton frère à changé " déclara-t-il.

Sirius lui lança un regard profond, comme s'il fouillait dans l'âme de Remus à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de mensonge. Remus avait l'impression que Sirius lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors que généralement, c'était lui qui faisait ça.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''il cache un truc de louche'' ? " Questionna Lily.

-" Grâce à mes_ ''capacités''_, va-t-on dire, je suis capable de savoir si une personne est dangereuse, inoffensive ou bien les deux. Et eux, ils ont de bonnes intentions mais ils sont dangereux, très dangereux… ".

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et l'atmosphère s'électrisa encore plus. Il ne s'avait absolument pas qu'il faisait référence à leurs capacités à tuer pour se défendre et à l'ambiance de guerre qu'ils avaient toujours connus. Pour eux c'était presque normal de savoir se défendre comme ils savaient le faire.

-" On va menait notre petite enquête alors… " Dit Peter qui était content, car l'action manquait énormément ces temps-ci.

-"Euh…Les gars, j'ai pas très bien suivi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda James.

-"Normale tu ne fais que bécoter ta Lily-Jolie …".

-"Jaloux ?"

-"Pas le moins du monde".

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait sur les nouveaux élèves.

-" Alors, qu'es-ce qu'on a ? " Demanda-t-il, lui aussi fixait les nouveaux arrivants.

-" Sûrement des nouveaux problèmes ! " Déclara Remus en fixant lui aussi leurs nouveaux amis.

* * *

**Supprimé, corrigé et reposté le 19/11/2012 à 21h 30**

**Excusé mes fautes, on se revoit pendant les vacances de Noël. Peut-être plus tôt...**


	5. Réflections

_Une Dernière Chance_

* * *

**Rappel des personnages**

Remus R.C. Black : Charles Grey

Penelope M. Black : Marie Grey

Violaine A. Lupin : Pandore Lowf

Teddy R. Lupin : Ted Lowf

James S. Potter : Edward Hoel

Albus S. Potter : Sever Hoel

Lily L. Potter : Luna Hoel

Scorpius H. Malfoy : Henry Hoel

* * *

**3.Réflexions**

_-'' Sûrement des nouveaux problèmes !'' Déclara Remus, fixant lui aussi leur nouveaux amis._

* * *

De l'eau

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

_Complétement._

Edward s'assit péniblement sur son lit pour découvrir Sirius debout au milieu du dortoir.

Edward n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Généralement, c'était lui qui lançait ce genre d'enchantement pour réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot.

L'exact opposé de la réaction de son frère.

-''Pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il te prend ?'' s'exclama-t-il froidement.

Son nouveau timbre de voix était plus profond et plus mâture que sa vraie voix, lui donnant presque quelque chose d'effrayant...

Sirius se contentait de sourire, ce sourire insolent qui avait le don de vous énerver.

-'' Eh bien, un petit bizutage pour votre première nuit à Poudlard !''.

Un ange passa.

-''Et... tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ?"

-''Oui ! Il n'est pas réveillé votre ami ? Il en veut encore ?'' S'exclama Sirius en pointant de sa baguette le lit de Teddy.

-"Non merci, mais c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi !" répondit-il ironiquement

Il se dégagea de ses couvertures et se leva. Mais Teddy avait déjà réfléchit à sa vengeance.

Un soir, une de ses conversations avec son oncle Sirius s'était dirigé sur le fait que celui-ci n'avait absolument rien contre les homosexuels, tant que personne ne tentait quoi que ce soit sur lui.

Et Teddy savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer. Oooh ça oui, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire et il continuerait jusqu'à ce que Sirius craque. C'est ça d'être un descendant de Maraudeur et d'avoir était éduqué par un autre Maraudeur…

Après sa douche rapide, il s'habilla, prépara son sac et se recoucha confortablement sur son lit, bras croisés derrière son cou, attendant paisiblement que Sirius sorte à son tour de la salle d'eau.

Teddy avait un don pour ne pas montrer ses émotions ou pour mener à la baguette n'importe qui. Même un Black...

Les autres étaient déjà descendus, il ne restait plus que son père, James Potter, Sirius et lui. Et comme il s'en doutait, Sirius sortit simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille.

Teddy ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour se rincer l'oeil à sa guise, alors que son père et James le regardaient du coin de l'œil, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisait.

Sirius surprit son regard mais ne dit rien.

Après tout, ce Ted le regarder sûrement sans le voir, trop plonger dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte que son regard le fixait.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, Edward, Sever, Charles et Peter étaient parmi les premiers élèves à déjeuner.

La salle se remplissait peu à peu et Pandore se joint vite à eux en ne lançant qu'un simple ''Bonjour''.

James, Remus, Sirius et Ted prirent place à leur tour alors que Sever et un autre garçon de cinquième (Marc) débâtaient sur quelle équipe de Quidditch étaient la meilleur !

Marc préférait les Canons de Chudley alors que Sever lui disait que les Harpies de Holyhead étaient cent fois mieux !

Peter fixait sans broncher les deux garçons, Charles acquiesçait à chacun des meilleurs arguments alors qu'Edward fixait la porte.

-'' Où sont Luna, Marie et Lily ?'' finit-il par demander.

-''C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont toujours pas arrivées !" lui dit James.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils les virent arriver précipitamment et se diriger vers eux.

-'' Elle est vraiment dur à réveiller Marie ! On va être en retard ! Bonjour ! ''.

Elle se pencha, embrassa James et continua à débiter tout un flot de paroles incompréhensible.

-" Doucement Lily !" la calma-t-il. "Prend du jus de citrouille et assied- toi !".

Elle écouta son petit-ami, et se posa à côté de lui.

-" Vous allez bien ? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?" demanda-t-elle.

-" Sirius nous a gentiment réveillé !".

Sa sœur haussa les sourcils dans sa direction pour qu'il continue.

-" Le charme d'Aguamenti ".

-"Oh ! Bien joué Black !" lâcha-t-elle ironiquement. ''Et toi Luna ? Bien installée '' continua Lily.

-" Oui, les filles du dortoir sont sympa. Elles ne m'ont pas laissé seul une seconde ! Elles ne voulaient pas que je me sente à l'écart, un truc dans le genre…".

Sever et Marc avaient terminé mais ils s'étaient proposés de se joindre devant la cheminée vers sept heures pour qu'ils puissent terminer leur discussion pourtant si bien entamée.

La cloche sonna et ils se levèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe.

* * *

-" Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le professeur Malory s'acharne sur toi !".

-" Laisse tomber Ted, tu ne peux pas comprendre ".

-" Alors explique- moi ! Je ne te jugerai pas si t'as fait quelque chose de mal. Promis !".

Remus le fixa droit dans les yeux mais il se reprit vite et secoua la tête.

-" Laisse tomber. On est vendredi soir, va en profiter comme Sirius ! Au faite, qu'est-ce qu'il a Charles ?".

Ted se retourna pour voir Charles assis droit comme un piquet devant la cheminée, il fixait le vide.

-" Laisse tomber ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Remus sourit face à sa répartie et retourna à sa lecture.

Teddy, lui, se dirigeait vers son cousin.

-" Bah qu'est-ce qui a ?".

-" Rien ".

-" T'as cru que j'allais m'assoir et faire semblant de te croire ? Te fout pas de moi !".

-" Je me sens pas… Comment dire… Chez moi… Tu comprends ?".

-"Cela fait seulement quelques jours qu'on est ici, c'est normal !''.

Mais Teddy lui lança un regard pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion n'était pas finit.

A leur époque, Charles était à Serpentard.

-" Je ne te parle pas de ça !".

Ted le fixa un long moment puis acquiesça.

-" Je comprends … ".

_'Le mal du pays en quelque sorte...'_ pensa Teddy.

Il se retourna et surprit le regard de son père sur eux. Il reprit bien vite sa lecture, rougissant d'avoir été pris en train de les espionner. Remus pensait qu'il n'avait rien entendu comme ils étaient à l'autre bout de la salle commune, mais il ne savait pas que les nouveaux étaient au courant de sa Lycanthropie.

Albus, prêt de l'entrée de la salle, se demandait comment Scorpius se débrouillait avec Regulus et Snape. Sa discussion avec Marc s'était bien prolongée et elle s'était terminée à l'instant.

Il fallait absolument que Scorpius se rapproche d'eux. Parce que (même s'il détestait être mélodramatique) la survie du monde dépendait d'eux.

Il fallait d'abord qu'ils ouvrent la Chambre des Secrets car c'était là qu'était probablement caché le Journal de Jedusor...

Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !? Malfoy Senior ne parle pas le Fourchelang, il fallait parler la langue des serpents pour entrer dans la salle or seul les descendants de Salazar Serpentard -exception faite pour son père- le parlait !

Alors il fallait que Scorpius se rapproche aussi de son grand-père pour savoir où se trouvait le Journal ! Et au pire, faire croire qu'il voulait aussi devenir Mangemort !

Il fallait qu'ils en parlent tous ensemble pour décider quoi faire.

En attendant, il se dirigea vers son grand-père pour savoir s'il y avait une place de libre dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Ce qu'il n'aimait tout simplement penser qu'il demandait pour être intégrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Dans leur époque, il était attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus génial !

'_Nostalgie_' pensa-t-il.

* * *

-" TU VEUX QUE JE QUOI ?" hurla Scorpius.

Les cours venaient de terminer et après le repas, ils s'étaient tout échappés pour se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il leur avait parlé de ce qu'il pensait et visiblement, Scorpius n'aimait pas l'idée d'un quelconque rapprochement avec son grand-père ou prétendre qu'il voulait devenir Mangemort !

-" Mais je suis du côté du BIEN PUTAIN !"Continua-t-il.

-" Mais on le sait nous ! Par contre, eux ne le savent pas ! Joue le jeu Scorpius ! On tente de sauver le monde bon sang !" Tenta Albus.

-"Jouer le jeu ? MAIS TU VIENS DE LE DIRE ! ON TENTE DE SAUVER L'AVENIR ! ET SI JE NOUS FAIS DECOUVRIR ? ON SERA TOUS FOUTU ! Peut-être que les Archanges viendront et feront sauter le Monde et qu'on ne reverra plus jamais nos parents ! Ou peut-être qu'il y aura une guerre inter-temporel… ".

Le salon-salle commune qu'il avait fait apparaître était aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière. De plus, son argument était pertinent.

-"Vous imaginez ?" continua-t-il. "Une guerre inter-temporelle ? Si on a été envoyé ici, c'est pour sauver le monde pas pour le faire sauter...".

Scorpius avait terminé sa phrase d'une petite voie

Il se tourna lentement vers Lily, qui sanglotait silencieusement depuis l'annonce de l'idée d'Albus. Elle laissait échapper de petits hoquets, elle tremblait comme si elle était gelée.

-" Ok… ".

James tentait visiblement de calmer la situation et de calmer sa sœur. Inutile de dire que ça ne changeait en rien le froid qui s'était installait.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur puis continua

-"Sujet Tabou, on en reparlera plus tard. Evitons de se stresser ou de se disputer pour rien, Ok ? Parlons plutôt de la Catre du Maraudeur … Elle affiche notre vraie

identité…".

* * *

**Supprimé, corrigé et reposté le 10/12/12 **


	6. La Carte du Maraudeur

**Une Dernière Chance**

* * *

**Petit remerciement :**

**-Harry : Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Très gentil d'avoir commenté au fil des chapitres ! Je les ai vraiment appréciées ! J'ai supprimé tout les chapitres et j'espère que ça te plaira encore plus ! :)**

**-Nayla – HP : Je t'ai déjà répondu ! :) **

**Disclamer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas ! :)**

**Ceux qui veulent de mes nouvelles, des trucs sur mes histoires ou qui veulent me proposer des idées - CissyLupin : Penelope M. Black (Twitter).**

* * *

**4. La Carte du Maraudeur **

James avait proposé de remettre le sujet de conversation d'Albus à plus tard parce qu'il restait un problème plus urgent à régler.

_La Carte du Maraudeur._

Les Maraudeurs avaient été tellement occupés par la rentrée et par les nouveaux élèves qu'ils n'avaient préparés aucune blague et les voyageurs temporels priaient silencieusement pour qu'ils n'aient pas jeté un coup d'œil à leur carte.

Scorpius s'était finalement calmé et ensemble, ils avaient échafaudé un plan pour changer leurs nom sur la carte. Ils ne savaient même pas si un tel sortilège existait surtout qu'ils savaient que les Maraudeurs avaient cherché tout les sortilèges et enchantements imaginable pour que la carte révèle les vraies identités des élèves et des habitants de Poudlard. Chacuns priaient silencieusement pour que ça fonctionne.

Ils avaient prévu d'agir demain soir, chacun avec le membre de sa famille.

Penelope occuperait Sirius près de la tour d'Astronomie. Teddy emmènerait son père et Peter à la bibliothèque. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. D'après ce qu'Oncle Sirius racontait, Peter les suivait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et si c'était un nouveau qui insistait, autant pour lui… Quant à son père, rien de mieux qu'aller à la bibliothèque. James se promènerait avec ses grands-parents près du terrain de Quidditch. Lily continuerait le plan initiale jusque-là endossait par Scorpius. Elle tenterait de coincé Snape et Regulus quelque part dès la fin des cours.

Ce qui faisait que Remus, Albus, Violaine et Scorpius s'occuperaient de changer leurs noms.

Ils avaient à peu près tous cours ensemble. Et pour faire entrer Scorpius dans la salle commune, Penelope et Teddy distrairaient les Maraudeurs à la sortie des cours pendant que James passerait ni vu ni connu la Cape d'Invisibilité à Scorpius.

Maintenant, il fallait juste faire en sorte que tout se déroule correctement et que la journée passe plus vite …

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours d'Astronomie et le plan commencerait…

* * *

Edward n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que racontait le professeur. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la fin du cour et il lui passerait discrétement la cape.

Il imaginait tous les scénarios possibles qui pouvaient faire rater le plan. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait autant stressé ! Ou peut-être quand certains membre de sa famille partait en mission pour l'Ordre.

'_Mais ici ce n'est pas pareille_ !' pensa-t-il amèrement.

-" Bon ! Le cours est finit mais je veux un rouleau entier de parchemin sur le sujet d'aujourd'hui pour la prochaine heure de cours ".

-" Sirius, tu viens avec moi !" Ordonna Marie.

Le concerné se retourna lentement vers elle, haussaut un sourcil. Il détacha bien chaque mot :

-" Excuse-moi ?".

-" Il faut que je te parle. A la tour d'Astronomie. _Maintenant "_ répondit-elle.

-" Remus, Peter, vous venez avec moi à la bibliothèque ? J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide !" Demanda Ted

-'_C'est pas de lui que j'en aurai !_' se dit-il.

Edward s'approcha doucement de James, qui parlait avec Lily et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-" Il faut que je te parle à propos des sélections de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas grave si Lily vient, elle ne nous dérangera pas. Je suppose...".

James se retourna vers Lily et la questionna du regard. Elle haussa les épaules.

-" Pourquoi pas...".

Ils se trouvaient tous dans les couloirs grouillant de monde, ils croisèrent brièvement Henry et Regulus qui discutaient. Sirius ignora royalement son frère, alors que Charles attirait l'attention de tout le monde à propos du faux anniversaire de Luna.

Edward passa entre les gens et sortit discrètement la cape de son sac. Il la refila à Scorpius qui s'empressa de la mettre dans le sien.

-" Prend en soin ! Elle est dans notre famille depuis des siècles. Et soit discret quand tu entreras dans la salle commune ".

Edward revint ni vu ni connu près de James et Lily et il leur dit :

-" On parlera plus tard de l'organisation de la fête d'anniversaire de ma sœur. On y va ?".

-" Les garçons et le Quidditch !" s'exclama dramatiquement Lily.

Edward et James se tournèrent simultanément vers elle, offusqué par ses propos diffament envers le Quidditch.

* * *

-" Alors... De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?".

Marie avait réfléchit à un sujet de discussion qu'elle pourrait avoir avec son '_père_' mais elle laissa tomber. D'habitude, elle pouvait lui parlait de tout sans se soucier de savoir si son sujet de discussion était intéressant ou pas, parce qu'il buvait ses paroles, quoi qu'elle raconte.

-" En fait, tu... Vous quatre... Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître et d'être plutôt apprécié... ».

Sirius tiqua au mot ''apprécié''. Elle aurait pu choisir un meilleur verbe pour décrire à quel point on les _vénérait, _lui et les autres Maraudeurs à Poudlard mais elle voulait voir sa réaction.

-" Et je me demandais si vous pouviez nous faire visiter le château ".

Sirius ne prononça pas un mot. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage, ce qu'il pouvait lui sembler inconnu en ce moment. Il finit par parler.

-" Je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore s'en était chargé ?".

-« Oui, maais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... Un soir, _très_ tard...".

Un énorme sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

-" Tu sais... Je commence _vraiment_ à t'apprécier".

Sirius tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le sol. Il murmura une formule et Marie vit le sol devenir mou.

Sirius se coucha et l'attira prêt de lui, la prenant dans ses bras. Il observait le ciel orangé dû au couché du soleil, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle eu soudain envie de fondre en larmes. C'est fou à quel point il avait l'air paisible, alors que son futur ne lui reservait rien de bon.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes traîtresses coulèrent sur ses joues, ses bras se serrent encore plus sur Sirius et elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du garçon.

* * *

Quelque chose clochait.

Cette fille dans ses bras, elle... pleurait ?

Et puis, pourquoi la tenait-il dans ses bras ? Il ne savait même pas qui était ces gens ! Ils venaient de débarquer du Canada et il ne les connaissait _pas_ -il se ne savait même pas qu'on acceptait les nouveaux élèves après la première année !-.

Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise parce qu'avant, il était très proche de Regulus et il avait été aussi très protecteur. C'était tout le temps lui qui le consolait, qui lui disait que tout irait bien. Ils avaient toujours dû se tenir droit et Regulus avait toujours peur de faire un faux pas.

Quand il sentit les larmes de Marie couler sur sa chemise, il eu d'abord envie de la laisser, elle devait repenser à ses parents et à ses amis qu'elle avait dû laisser au Canada. Mais finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux.

-" Chuuuut..." Fit-il. "Tout va bien... C'est le Canada qui te manque ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Non... Ce sont mes parents. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement proche et en même tellement éloigné d'eux ".

-" Tout va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton frère, toi et tes cousins allaient vite vous habituer et vous oublierez tout !" Lui chuchota-t-il.

Durant un moment, elle continua à pleurer silencieusement puis doucement, lentemant, elle se calma.

Le ciel s'était assombri et on pouvait apercevoir les premières étoiles.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Sirius se releva et aida Marie. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Il se dirigea vers la balustrade de l'autre côté de la pièce circulaire et elle le suivit.

D'ici, il pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch et ils apercevaient James, Lily et Edward en revenir.

-" Hey ! Attendez nous, on descend ! " Les héla Sirius.

On entendait la voix de James s'élevait au loin, étouffait par la distance.

-"Amène-toi Sirius !"

Sirius lui avait repris la main et la tirait avec lui alors qu'il courrait à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre les trois autres à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent et que James vit Sirius, la main entrelacée à celle de la jeune fille, un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage.

-" Sirius... Petit cachotier... Tu l'aimes bien la Marie ? Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?".

Sirius se contenta de le fixer puis lui répondit calmement :

-" Je ne t'ai rien dit parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Marie et les nouveaux, ce sont nos petits protégés maintenant. Surtout Marie !".

Edward, lui, la fixait.

Il avait remarqué les traces de larmes sur son visage.

-" On rentre avant que l'on ne rate le repas ?" suggéra Lily.

* * *

_Une heure plus tôt_

-" Vous venez avec Peter, Ted et moi à la bibliothèque ?" Proposa Remus Lupin alors que Marie s'en allait avec Sirius et qu'Edward se dirigeait avec James et Lily au terrain de Quidditch.

Charles se tourna vers Pandore.

-" En fait... Avec Pandore et Sever, on voulait aller voir Henry. Savoir si tout se passait bien avec les Serpentards ...".

Remus hocha la tête puis il s'en alla vers la bibliothèque suivis de Ted et Peter. Ted se tourna rapidement pour le faire un signe d'encouragement du pouce puis mima discrètement avec ses lèvres :'' Bonne chance''.

Charles et Pandore ne perdirent pas une seconde et s'élancèrent à la recherche de Sever.

Une bonne quinzaine de minute plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait le tableau qui menait à Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Le couloir était désert.

-« _Scorp'_ ? » chuchota Sever.

Ils aperçurent un petit mouvement puis une main apparue. Elle leur pointa le tableau qui menait à la Salle Commune puis disparut sous la cape.

Charles prononça le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une Salle Commune pleine à craquer.

Pandore se retourna et s'adressa à Scorpius.

-" Fait attention, c'est rempli " murmura-t-elle.

Charles et Sever grimpèrent vite fait les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, Pandore sur leurs talons. Quelques personnes se tournèrent pour la fixer mais ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient cousins.

Henry passa sans problème entre les étudiants et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre Pandore Sever et Charles.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, Pandore lança un sortilège d'assourdissement à la porte.

-" Il faut agir vite ! Fuyez leur malle et faites vite car elles ont des sortilèges d'agrandissement " leur indiqua Charles.

-" On le sait, on en a " Lui rappela Henry.

Charles ne répondit pas et commenca à fouiller dans la malle de son père.

Après une dizaine de minutes, personne ne la trouva.

Puis une idée s'imposa à Charles.

-''Est-ce que quelqu'un a regardé dans la malle de Pettigrow ?''.

Les autres le regardèrent sceptique.

-" Allez ! On a qu'à regarder ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?".

-" Le temps est compté Charles ! On ne va pas regarder toutes les bêtises que ce type met dans sa malle ! " S'écria Pandore.

-" Plus tu protestes, plus on perd de temps !".

Henry se dirigea vers le coin du dortoir qui appartenait à Pettigrow et qui était dans un état épouvantable. Il fouilla rapidement la malle et finit par la trouver.

Henry pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et marmonna :

-« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ».

Ils s'accroupirent tous en cercle autour de la carte et Pandore, la plus douée en Sortilèges et en Enchantements lança les premières formules.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Tout ne pouvait pas se déroulait correctement sans une touche de piment.

Aucun des premiers sortilèges qu'elle lança ne fonctionna. Mais elle ne démordait pas et continuait sur sa lancée.

Des sueurs froides coulaient le long du dos de Charles. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver si tout foiré et qu'il découvrait qui ils étaient ?

Mais petit à petit, chacun apportant son aide, la carte se laissa faire et ils purent changer les noms de Penelope M. Black en Marie Grey, celui de James S. Potter en Edward Hoel et celui de Scorpius H. Malfoy en Henry Hoel.

Sever regardait sa montre et s'écria :

-" Un quart d'heure avant le début du repas " la pressa-t-elle.

Une goutte de sueur coulait sur le front de Pandore alors qu'elle changeait le dernier nom -le sien- en Pandore Lowf.

-" Finit !" S'écria-t-elle. " _Méfaits Accomplis_ " murmura-t-elle.

Henry remit la cape sur lui alors que Pandore allait remettre la carte au même endroit qu'avant. Henry fit exprès de faire du bruit pour lui indiquer qu'il changeait de direction. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle -plus serein qu'en début de journée- où ils trouvèrent James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Ted et Edward déjà attablé.

-" Alors ? Pourquoi vous ne venez que maintenant ?" Questionna Peter

* * *

**19/12/2012**

**VoilàVoilà ! :D Des Reviews ?!**

**Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily sera pour le prochain chapitre ! :) **


	7. Note d'Auteur

**Coucou !**

**Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié mais non, ne vous inquiètez pas (enfin pour ceux qui s'inquiètent), **

**je ne vais pas arrêter cette histoire.**

**C'est juste pour vous dire que j'ai remplacé et corrigé _absolument_ tout les chapitres de cette histoire et**

**comme j'ai modifié certaines choses, je voulais juste vous prévenir pour que vous puissiez**

**me dire quoi ! :)**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! **

**C'était juste pour vous prévenir.**

**Bonnes vacances, joyeux Noël et bonne Année 2013 si les Maya ne viennent pas nous bouffer ! :)**

**Penelope M. Black**


	8. Le rêve

_Une Dernière Chance_

***Se cache dans un coin* Y a encore quelqu'un ? Je sais que j'ai un énorme retard (un très, très long retard) de plus ou moins 6 mois mais j'ai des explications !**

**Tout d'abord, après avoir posté le dernier chapitre ('La Carte du Maraudeur'), j'ai pris trois voir quatre mois à corriger tout depuis le début car je vous promets que j'écrivais comme une merde !**

**Ensuite, quand j'ai terminé de tout corriger, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et je me suis concentrée sur des petits OS/One-Shot et sur mes traductions ! **

**Puis il y a eu la période des examens de Noël... Et ce n'était pas terrible ! Mais, quelques mois après, vers mi-Février, j'ai un gros coup d'inspiration et le résultat est plus bas ! :)**

**Là, j'ai reçu mon bulletin où j'ai râté dans toutes les sciences et en Math et mes parents m'ont déjà pris mon PC mais ils ont eu pitié de moi alors je vous poste ce chapitre express.**

**Je peux aussi vous annoncer que vous ne risquez pas de lire un chapitre après celui-ci avant Juin (à part si je trouve comment poster !).**

**J'aimerai aussi remercier sincèrement tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui ont ajoutés cette histoire à leur favoris ou qui la suivent ! De savoir qu'il y a des nouveaux lecteurs à chaque fois me fait chaud au cœur ! Et merci à ceux qui laissent une review ! **

**Bonne vacances de Pâques et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Nayla-HP** : Ahahah ! Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'arrêter cette histoire ! Et merci d'avoir relut ! Vive la fin du monde

**Guest** : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! ) Merci pour le compliment, je pense que je mettrai plus d'indice ou quoi pour vous aider parce que dans ma tête, tout est clair ! ^_^ Le truc avec Remus, je pense que je vais m'en servir pour d'autres choses dans les prochains chapitre, tu verras, cette petite voix, qui au début ne m'est venu que comme ça, va, je pense, beaucoup m'aider ! :)

"De bonnes intentions mais ils sont dangereux" Bah, ils sont gentils mais si besoin, ils n'hésiteraient pas à blesser ou à tuer !

Depuis longtemps, très longtemps, mais il y a une histoire que j'ai lu et que tu peux trouver dans mes favoris qui a aussi un Archange (Harry Potter & les Dimensions Jumelles de Xangel-15X). Au début, c'était avec un Ange mais avec l'histoire que j'ai lu, j'ai appris le mot Archange ! :) Et encore une fois, merci !

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis en alerte cette histoire ou qui la suivent, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir !** **Surtout, continuer à envoyer des reviews !** **:)**

* * *

***RAPPEL DES NOMS (Lorsque j'utiliserai leurs vrais noms, je mettrai des initiales)**

**Remus Regulus Charlius Black, fils de Sirius Black : Charles Grey (Initial : Remus R.)**

**Penelope Mariella Black, fille de Sirius : Marie Grey (Initiale : Penelope)**

**Teddy Remus Lupin, fils de Remus Lupin : Ted Lowf (Initiale : Teddy)**

**Violaine Andromeda Lupin, fille de Remus : Pandore Lowf (Initiale : Violaine)**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, fils de Draco : Henry Hoel (Initiale : Scorpius)**

**James Sirius Potter, fils d'Harry : Edward Hoel (Initiale : James S.)**

**Albus Severus Potter, fils d'Harry : Sever Hoel (Initiale : Albus S.)**

**Lily Luna Potter, fille d'Harry : Luna Hoel (Initiale : Lily L.)**

**Résumé des événements précédents :**

**2016, Poudlard se fit violemment attaquer. Teddy, James, Albus et le reste des personnages cités plus haut sont envoyés dans le passé à l'époque des Maraudeurs, par un Archange. Dès lors, ils sont répartis dans les maisons de Poudlard, participe aux premiers cours, et modifient leurs noms sur la Carte du Maraudeur mais pour réussir ça, il a fallu distraire les Maraudeurs... Le reste, en dessous ! :)**

* * *

**5. Le rêve**

Ils étaient pressés comme des tomates mais c'était tellement bon !

Penelope ne pensait pas qu'un simple sandwich au poulet pouvait être aussi délicieux mais la preuve était là !

La jeune fille tourna difficilement la tête pour essayer de discerner qui était présent dans la grande pièce mais elle était tellement serrée qu'elle en eu mal à la nuque. Même si c'était éprouvant, elle pouvait voir son frère Remus, Teddy, Violaine, James, Albus, Lily et une autre fille rousse que Penelope ne voyait pas puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut reconnaître Dominique Weasley, une des cousines des Potter mais elle n'était absolument pas sûre parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lucy, une autre cousine des Potter.

Penelope ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi serrée dans une pièce si spacieuse alors qu'elle n'était collée à personne !

James s'approcha d'elle, revêtu de son uniforme du futur Poudlard c'est-à-dire d'un pantalon rouge foncé et d'un pull par-dessus une chemise blache où le lion du blason représentant Gryffondor rugissait. Le jeune garçon avait les pupilles dilatées et ses yeux étaient tellement bleus qu'ils semblaient presque transparents !

-'' Pourquoi ne termines-tu pas ton sandwich Penny ?''.

Penelope était choquée. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait entendu une si belle voix. La voix de James paraissait plus grave, plus mature, plus rauque, plus... excitante.

-"Je n'ai plus faim ! " répondit-elle.

Même sa voix à elle avait changé... Et en mieux !

Le garçon en face d'elle explosa d'un rire si beau que Penelope était sûre qu'il pouvait entendre son coeur cogner plus vite contre sa cage thoracique.

-"Tu me fais toujours autant rire Penny !"

Penelope regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Teddy et Violaine avaient pris leur vrai apparence.. Pas de cheveux bleu électrique ou violet pastel mais des cheveux blond foncé comme le miel et des yeux à se damner. Teddy Lupin avait hérité des yeux dorés de son père et Violaine avait hérités de ceux de sa mère. Ils étaient vert émeraude avec des petits points bruns qui faisaient penser à des pépites de chocolat.

Ils portaient tous leur uniformes, même Scorpius -que Penelope n'avait pas vu. Ils était tous tellement élegant dans cette pièce si sale et delabrée. La différence était terrible mais tout semblait si... Normal.

Puis d'un coup, en clignant des yeux et en les réouvrant, Penelope se retrouva dans une forêt. Et même si elle s'interrogeait sur son arrivée dans cette forêt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça_ normal_.

La jeune Black tourna sur elle-même pour essayer de voir qui était avec elle mais il faisait tellement sombre que les seules choses qu'elle arrivait à distinguer étaient les formes effrayantes des arbres.

D'un coup, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et en un instant, elle leva sa main pour l'abattre sur l'individu mais il lui retint le poignet dans l'étaut de fer de ses mains. A la douceur des mains de l'étranger, Penelope reconnut immédiatemment la personne qui la retenait.

-"Dès que je te dis de courrir, tu cours ! D'accord ?".

Penelope hocha inconsciemment la tête, bercée par la douceur de la voix du jeune homme.

Ensemble, main dans la main, ils avancèrent sur le chemin sinueux, le bruit de chacun de leurs pas résonnant dans la forêt.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il faudrait courrir ? Par Merlin, était-elle dans la Forêt Interdite un soir de pleine lune ?

'_Par Morgane, comment suis-je au courant que ce soir est une nuit de pleine lune ? _'

-''Penelope ?''

-"Hum ?"

-"COURS !".

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle devait courrir, que James la tira violemment à lui et il commença à courrir comme si le Diable était à leur trousse.

Elle entendit alors un énorme grognement qui venait du fond de la gorge du loup-garou que-

Black se retourna d'un coup pour découvrir un énorme loup-garou les poursuivant, la gueule grande ouverte et les babines retrousées.

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement et redoubla la cadence mais en la voyant accélerer, le loup courut lui aussi encore plus vite, furieux qu'elle tentait de lui échapper.

Penelope sentit le loup refermer sa gueule sur sa jupe et la déchirer. Sans savoir pourquoi mais ne cherchant pas non plus à s'arrêter, Penelope Black se mit à crier sur James :

-'' Prend ta forme animagus James ! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, PREND TA FORME ANIMAGUS MAINTENANT !".

Et tout en courant, le jeune garçon prit son élan et se transforma en un gigantesque cerf. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu d'animal aussi impressionnant. Le roi de la forêt se tenait devant elle, plus puissant et imposant que n'importe quel créature que Penelope avait eu la chance-ou la malchance- de croiser.

-'_ Depuis quand est-il un animagus ? Et en plus de ça, un cerf ? _'.

Mais trève de bavardage, ni une, ni deux, elle sauta sur le dos du cervidé qui galopa plus vite qu'il ne courrait sous sa forme humaine.

Il galopa et galopa pendant ce qui semblait à Penelope de longues, longues heures et il ne parraisait absolument pas fatigué.

D'un coup, elle leva sa tête. Sans savoir comment, elle avait _sentie _la présence d'une fille dans les arbres.

Et là, elle la vit. Une longue chevelure rousse, des pas rapides et légers, une taille fine et les habits de Poudlard. Elle sautait d'arbres en arbres, ça semblait aussi simple pour elle que marcher ne l'était pour Penelope.

Penelope se remit correctemment sur le cerf qui trottait et fit abstractions de tous ceux à quoi elle pensait, oubliant tout et ne pensant à plus rien.

Des heures et des heures plus tard, au found de la forêt, Penelope Black vit un point lumineux. Elle se retourna pour voir si le loup était toujours après eux mais il avait disparu ! POOF, plus là ! Elle se rendait bien compte que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'entendait plus de grognements, de hurlements ou le bruit des pas sacadés du loup mais depuis l'apparition de la fille, elle n'avait plus fait attention à quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille se pencha sur le dos du cerf pour voir plus clairement la lumière qui grandissait à chacun des sauts du cerf. Plus ils avançaient, plus elle remarquait quelque chose d'étrange. C'est comme si la forêt était séparée en deux. Il y avait un côté sombre où il faisait toujours nuit et un côté clair où le soleil semblait être levé.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus James ralentissait jusqu'au moment où Penelope descanda de sur son dos. Il reprit sa vraie apparence, lui prit la main et ils continuèrent main dans la main leur chemin.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la ligne de séparation entre le jour et la nuit.

A coté d'elle un hibou, en face d'elle une mésange bleue. Derrière elle, le hululement des hiboux. De l'autre côté, le chant des oiseaux qui se réveillent. C'était tellement étrange et en même temps tellement merveilleux !

Penelope lâcha la main de James et s'avanca jusqu'à la ligne qui séparait les deux mondes de manière à ce que la moitié de son corps soit d'un côté et l'autre moitié de l'autre côté. Elle baissa son regard sur elle et elle vit la différence entre ses vêtements. Du côté de la nuit; elle portait son uniforme à la jupe déchirée, à la chemise sale et trouée, avec des feuilles mortes éparpillées dans les cheveux et du côté du jour, elle portait une longue robe blanche avec un voile extrêmement fin qui recouvrait dessus et des cheveux propres et bien coiffés.

Elle se tourna pour voir ce que faisait James mais il avait disparus.

Et là, Penelope se réveilla.

Elle sursauta, se dégagea de ses draps et se releva. Par touts les dieux, où était-elle ?

Puis, elle se rappela. L'attaque, le voyage, leur arrivée... et le rêve.

Elle était pieds nus, en short et t-shirt, il faisait un froid à réveiller les morts et surtout, _il faisait nuit._

Penelope courrut jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, l'ouvrit à la volée et dévala les escaliers. Elle se précipita vers les escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle repéra rapidement la porte du dortoir de son frère et l'ouvra aussi lentement et discétement qu'elle n'était descendue. La porte grinça, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle s'avança lentement vers le centre de la pièce, tâchant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva quatre lits vides. La jeune Black s'approcha de la fenêtre et elle put voir que c'était la pleine lune.

Puis, elle entendit au loin le hurlement d'un loup. Elle hurla et se précipita dans le premier lit qu'elle trouva. Elle se recouvra des couvertures du jeune homme jusqu'au menton et se sera contre lui. Penelope se rapprocha, huma son odeur et le reconnut.

C'était son frère adoptif Teddy Lupin.

Mais biensûr, avec le hurlement qu'elle venait de pousser, toute la chambre était réveillée.

Teddy la prit dans ses bras, lui souffla des mots pour se calmer alors que de son côté, Albus Potter allumait la lumière.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" fini-il par demander.

Remus et James se levèrent à leur tour, Potter baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-"Penny, c'est toi ?" demanda son frère.

Penelope se contenta d'hocher la tête sous les couvertures.

-"Ouais, c'est elle '' confirma Lupin.

-"T'as fait un cauchemar Black ?" rigola James.

-"Ta geule !" s'exclamèrent Penelope et Albus en même temps.

Un ange passa.

-"Les gars, j'pense que c'est la pleine lune ce soir" déclara Remus.

-"Nan, t'as su ça comment toi ? Parce que la lune était ronde ou bien à cause des lits vides ?" s'exclama James.

-"James, la ferme ! ". Le-dit James se tourna vers son frère qui venait de l'insuter et le fixa droit dans les yeux._ Il avait les yeux si bleu qu'ils semblaient presque transaparent. _Son frère le regarda et compris. "Tais-toi, calme-toi et dors !''.

Après cette intervention, personne ne prononça plus un mot. Albus finit par éteindre sa lampe de chevêt et ils retournèrent tous dormir.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Penelope entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le parquet grincer sous les pas des trois garçons qui avait fait le mur hier soir. Elle entendit leurs chuchotemments interrogatifs quant à sa présence dans leur dortoir mais personne ne vint la "réveiller" pour lui poser des questions. Elle les entendit se contenter d'enlever leurs chaussures et aller profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qu'ils leurs restaient avant le début des cours.

Elle ferma à son tour les yeux et essaya de dormir avant le début d'une journée qui lui semblait dès maintenant longue et éprouvante.

* * *

C'était le soir et toute l'école était réunie dans la Grande Salle pour le dernier repas de la journée. Comme Penelope Black s'y était attendue, la journée avait été longue et fatiguante mais heureusement le fait de ce dire que demain c'était le week-end la rendait un tout petit peu joyeuse.

Un tout petit peu.

Ce qui l'avait le plus énervée aujourd'hui avait été les questions que ses proches lui avaient posées et leurs regards interrogatifs. Oui, elle avait encore eu une vision ! Non, elle n'en était pas morte ! Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait était de comprendre le sens réel de sa vision. Etait-ce un rêve prémonotoire ou simplement un songe des plus étranges ?

-" Pourquoi chipotes-tu dans ton assiette Marie ?" demanda Sirius. (N/A : Marie est le faux prénom de Penelope Black )

Surprise par la remarque de son pseudo-père, Penelope releva la tête.

-''Je n'ai plus faim !'' avoua-t-elle.

Son frère Remus Black la fixa droit dans les yeux, inquiet par le comportement de sa soeur.

-"Moi, jamais je ne cesserai d'avoir faim !" lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sirius accompagna son geste d'une grande bouchée de viande mais arrêta son mouvement en plein vol. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, reposa sa fourchette sur la table et se massa l'épaule droite.

James Potter, le presque frère de Sirius Black, releva difficilemnt sa tête qu'il avait posé sur ses bras et interrogea son ami du regard. James était tellement épuisé et courbaturé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouchée de nourriture dans sa bouche.

Etrangement, Remus Lupin avait été drôlement excité hier soir durant leur promenade nocturne. Cette nuit de pleine lune avait été très différente des autres. Sirius, lui et Peter avait pourtant essayé de le ramener à la Cabane Hurlante mais sans succés. Ce n'est que vers l'aube qu'ils avaient réussi à traîner le loup-garou jusqu'à leur planque. Et c'est durant une des nombreuses courses entre les deux canidés que Sirius s'était violemment blessé à l'épaule, manquant de peu de se déboîter l'épaule droite.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sirius ?" demanda Charles (N/A : C'est le nom d'appreint du fils de Sirius).

-''Rien, rien, je me suis juste blessé ! Rien d'extraordinaire !".

Remus Black, Alias Charles Grey le futur fils de Sirius, laissa tomber le se contenta de fixer son futur père dans les yeux pendant un long moment puis se tourna vers son frère d'adoption, Teddy Lupin. Celui-ci était plongé dans son assiette, se remémorant sa soirée d'hier à la bibliothèque accompagné de Remus Lupin, son futur père et de Peter Pettigrew, qui à cette heure-là devait déjà être passé à l'autre camp.

_Hier soir à la fin des cours, 17h30 le Jeudi 9 Septembre 1977. Poudlard, Ecosse._**(1)**

**Flash Back**

_-" Remus, Peter, vous venez avec moi à la bibliothèque ? J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide !" Demanda Ted._ (N/A : Ted Lowf, Teddy Lupin, c'est pas super compliqué ! :D).

Remus interrogea Peter du regard et ils finirent tous les deux par accepter.

Dans le couloir grouillant de monde, ils se frayèrent un chemin, tournèrent à droite et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque.

Les deux Maraudeurs et le nouvel élève entrèrent ensemble dans la bibliothèque, Remus et Peter se dirigeant vers Mme Pince.

La vielle femme releva son visage du cahier où elle notait les entrées et les sorties des livres et les fixa dédaigneusement.

-"Je voulais juste vous présenter un des nouveaux élèves, Ted Lowf" déclara Remus.

Mme Pince hocha lentement la tête, reconnaissant un des habitués de sa bibliothèque, Remus Lupin.

-"Tant qu'il est calme..." répondit-elle de sa voix aigrie.

Il lui sourit, tourna les talons et se dirigea au fond de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvaient les tables pour pouvoir s'assoir et travailler.

-"Alors, que voulais-tu Ted ?" lui demanda Remus tout en tirant une chaise et en prenant place.

-"Savoir où vous en êtes dans les matières. Il va bien falloir que l'on mette nos pendules à l'heure pour bien suivre les cours ! Et il faut aussi que vous me conseillez quelqu'un pour Luna et Sever ".

-"Eh bien, vous n'avez pas rater grand chose ! ".

Remus partit alors dans de longues explications, s'arrêtant souvent pour expliquer certains détails.

Même si Ted savait tout ça, il posait quand même beaucoup de questions pour mieux faire la différence entre le Poudlard des années 70 et celui des années 2000.

Quand Remus termina de parler, Ted eu un coup de stress. Cela faisait plus ou moins une demi-heure qu'il étaient ici, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre sujet de discussion pour les retenir.

-"Euh... Bah vous pouvez m'expliquer le bon fonctionnement de l'école, j'avoue que ce que le professeur Dumbledore nous a raconté était quand même un peu flou...".

Remus Lupin haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Peter. Dumbledore, flou ?

Le loup se tourna alors ver Ted et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-"Où est ta soeur ?" demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-"Elle découvre le château avec Charles et Sever. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils feraient". (N/A : Charles est le fils de Sirius c'est-à-dire Remus Black et Sever est Albus S. Potter)

Remus Lupin hocha la tête et repartit dans de longues explications -comme tout à l'heure- du fonctionnement de l'école, des bons profs et ceux avec qui faire attention, du réglement de l'école et du réglement civile. Ils passèrent tous les trois près d'une heure et demi à parler et une demi-heure à faire leurs devoirs.

Mais Remus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Quelque chose dans son odeur et sa façon de se mouvoir lui faisait étrangement penser à lui-même. Il fallait qu'il arrive à faire parler ce Ted sur lui et sa famille, qu'il sache exactement d'où lui et ses amis venaient. Parce que, c'était quand même louche que Dumbledore accepte des orphelins qui venaient de l'autre bout du monde et qui n'avaient même pas de tuteur. Et leur gouvernement ? N'avait-il pas remarqué la disparition de huit personnes ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'était pas posé ces questions ?

Remus toussa un peu, cherchant comment il pourrait demander à Ted de parler de sa famille sans paraître indiscret.

-"Hum Ted, ça te dérangerait de nous parler un peu de toi et de ta famille ?"

Ted releva la tête de ses feuilles et regarda le loup dans les yeux, franchement étonné par sa demande.

-"Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave !" s'empressa d'ajouter Remus.

Ted était tellement choqué par sa demande qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Par touts les dieux de l'Olympe, que pouvait-il raconter sans ne pas en dire trop ?

-"Et bien, Pandore est ma soeur jumelle. Nous sommes tous les deux nés le 2 Avril 1998 **(2)**. Notre mère s'appellait Mara et elle était Auror et notre père s'appellait Marcus et il était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal" improvisa-t-il.

Remus et Peter hochèrent la tête, attendant visiblement une suite.

-"On est Canadien, on vient d'une minuscule péninsule du nom de Greenwood d'à peine 625 habitants" inventa-t-il **(3).**

'_Il faut que je me souvienne de ça d'ailleurs' _nota-t-il.

En plus, il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait cette information. Il l'avait lu quelque part mais restait à se souvenir où...

-"Et t'as pas d'autres choses à nous dire sur tes parents ?" questionna Peter.

-"Et mon père était lycanthrope" lâcha Teddy.

Peter écarquilla les yeux alors que Remus s'étouffait avec sa propre salive. Peter se tourna vers lui et lui tapota le dos, dans une tentative vaine de l'aider.

-"Toi et ta soeur... Vous avez hérités de la lycanthropie de votre père ?" chuchota lentement Remus, remis de son petit étouffement.

-"Non, absolument pas !" répondit Teddy. "On a juste une ouïe, un odorat et une vue plus développé. On est plus rapide et plus fort que les gens normaux mais on est plus faible qu'un loup" expliqua-t-il.

Remus devint aussi pâle qu'un linge.

-"Et... Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange, par hasard ?" murmura le loup.

Il avait parlé si bas que Teddy dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

Le voyageur temporel avala sa salive, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre par l'affirmative ou s'il devait nié tout à propos de la lycanthropie du garçon assis en face de lui. Nom d'un hippogriffe, pourquoi avait-il avoué ça ?

Teddy avala sa salive puis parla.

-"Tu veux dire... A propos de toi ?" murmura Teddy.

Remus le fixa et commença à haleter.

Teddy vit son futur père passer par toute les couleurs. Déjà choqué par la nouvelle, il était extrêment pâle. Ensuite il devint rouge, sûrement furieux du fait qu'il avait découvert son secret puis il passa au bleu et enfin il reprit des couleurs normales.

-"Tu ne vas le dire à personne, d'accord ? Ta soeur a sûrement compris mais tu ne le dis pas à tes amis, compris ?" lui ordonna Remus.

Teddy leva les mains en l'air et lui sourit.

-"Je ne leur dirai rien mais ils sont très perspicace, ils finiront par comprendre tous seul !" l' avertit Ted.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lorque Teddy revint à lui, les autres étaient déjà passé au dessert. Il tourna son regard et observa sa petite Lily. Sa petite Lily Potter dont il avait pris soin depuis sa naissance. Lui, Victoire et Remus (Black) avaient pris soin de tout le monde mais Lily avait toujours été sa préféré.

C'est pour ça que quand il la vit elle aussi plongé dans ses pensées, Teddy s'inquièta. Il se promit de lui parler plut tard, préférant ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

'_D'ailleurs, on devrait se faire oublier pendant un certain temps et éviter d'attirer l'attentions sur nous ' _pensa-t-il.

James Potter soupira. Non seulement la nuit dernière avait était très fatiguante mais en plus, il avait eu la brillante idée d'insister pour faire une petite course en balais avec Edward (N/A : Edward = James S. Potter) ce qui ne lui avait pas laissé toute son énergie puisqu'Edward était un voleur en balai excellent ! **(4)**

C'était quand même louche que tout le monde se soit levé à la fin des cours et avait demandé à être seul à seul avec quelqu'un ! Ou peut-être ne l'était-ce pas... Peut-être était-il simplement épuisé et qu'il s'inventait des complots partout autour de lui ? N'empêche que Sirius avait quand même était très évasif quand il lui avait demandé comment ça s'était passé avec Marie Grey à la tour d'Astronomie...

Et quand ils étaient rentrée au château, lui, Lily et Edward avaient croisé la petite Luna avec Snivellus et même si James avait eu beau lui expliqué que Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour sa soeur -malgré les nombreux regards noirs de sa petite-copine-, il n'avait pas réagi ! Ce Edward s'était contenté de lui répondre froidement qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas le jugé sur base de ragots et de messes-basses !

James décida de faire sa petite enquête et de tirer au clair qui ces gens étaient vraiment !

Peut-être pourrait-il tous les inviter au manoir Potter pour les vacances de Noël ?

* * *

**(1) Je sais que je n'ai pas été très clair dans les dates et je me suis moi même mélangée les pinceaux donc voici quelques explications des dates pour réussir à vous retrouver dans tout ça ! Nos personnages principaux sont arrivés dans le passé le Mardi 7 Septembre 1977 et ont suivis leur première journée de cours après avoir été répartit. Le Mercredi 8 Septembre 1977, les garçons sont agréablement réveillé par Sirius grâce au sortilège d'Aguamenti. Le Jeudi 9 Septembre 1977, nos voyageurs temporels passent à l'action et chippent la Carte du Maraudeur pour y apporter quelques modifications. Ce Jeudi est également une nuit de pleine lune ! Et enfin, dans ce chapitre, Penelope Black et les autres se réveillent le Vendredi 10 Septembre 1977 ! :) J'avoue que pour le 'Poudlard, Ecosse' je suis un peu trop précise mais je n'ai pas pue m'en empêcher ! :)**

**(2) Dans le Wiki-Harry Potter, il y est mis que Ted Lupin est né en Avril 1998, donc le 2 Avril n'est pas une date "officiel".**

**(3) Wikipédia ! On va dire que cette minuscule ville de seulement 625 habitants est une communauté sorcière ! :)**

**(4)Je suis sûre que si j'avais mis '**_**Puisqu'Edward était un voleur excellent**_**', vous l'auriez compris dans le mauvais sens !**

* * *

**Encore une fois, je m'excuse du long retard !**

**Alors, quelqu'un peut répondre à ces questions dans une review longue qui implique une long texte expliquant à quel point j'écris bien ? *Oui, ceci est message subliminal !***

**1) Pourquoi James a les yeux tellement bleu qu'ils semblent transparent alors qu'il a les yeux marrons ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

**2)Que signifie le rêve qu'a fait Penelope ?**

**3)Lequel des Maraudeurs découvrira en premier la véritable identité des nouveaux ?**

**Gros bisous ! :)**


End file.
